Nada es lo que parece
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Harry va a Durmstrang y Draco Beauxbatons ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

Durmstrang

El viento frío le lastimaba la piel allí donde las cálidas manos de su madre no lo tocaban.

— Cuídate Harry —dijo Lily mientras se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso sobre su frente.

El viento agitaba su rojo pelo en todas direcciones pero a ella no parecía molestarle, estaba más preocupada estudiando el rostro de su hijo con cierta angustia.

— No entiendo por qué tienes que irte —masculló con impotencia.  
— Vamos mamá —dijo Harry rodando sus ojos al escuchar por millonésima vez en lo que iba del verano esas palabras— dejaron que Viktor invitara a cinco compañeros que no fueran de su curso, Karkarov ya habló contigo —le dijo por otra millonésima vez también.  
— Si lo sé, es solo que no me gusta... —sus labios hicieron un mohín disgustado.  
— No tienes de qué preocuparte. —le dijo con cariño. Sabía que ella siempre se preocupaba de más, no tenía caso intentar convencerla de otra cosa.  
— ¡Ya ya! —intentó imprimirle todo el entusiasmo que pudo antes de soltar su cara y abrazarlo con fuerza.

A pesar de que su uniforme con pieles le abrigaba, cuando sus brazos lo rodearon algo más que su cuerpo sintió el calor.

— Lo único que puedo agradecer es que las reglas hayan cambiado.

Su cálido aliento le humedecido la oreja y no pudo evitar temblar sumergido en el abrazo.

— Si ya, yo también me alegro —masculló poco seguro.  
— Vamos Lily, suelta al chico —se quejó James a su lado— No sé va al otro lado del mundo. Solo es Hogwarts y tu sabes que allí nunca pasa nada interesante.

Separándose a regañadientes de él, lo soltó mirando duramente a su padre.

— No pasaba dirás —lo corrigió con amargura— Desde que Black empezó a enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras pasa mucho por allí.  
— Vamos Lily, él no permitiría que le pase nada a Harry, aparte Lunático también está allí, él sí que no lo permitiría.  
— Vaya consuelo. Black le lanza una mirada de perro mojado y lo desarma.

James intercambió una mirada cómplice con su hijo y ambos sonrieron de costado. Él único motivo por el que su padrino había logrado perfeccionar su habilidad para emplear dicha cara era porque cada luna llena la usaba contra un lobo casi tan grande como él. Su padre le había contado el secreto que él y sus amigos de la infancia poseían desde que cumplió los once junto con su capa de invisibilidad. Harry también llevaba un mapa muy interesante escondido en el fondo de su equipaje.

James le había prohibido a Harry hablar de cualquiera de esos elementos con Lily, alegando que su madre no lo iba a entender y le fue imposible rebatir sus palabras cuando ese mismo invierno su tíos vinieron a pasar las navidades y les contaron la noticia de que ahora eran dos honrados profesores de Hogwarts. Su madre insistían que Sirius iba a corromper la juventud Inglesa con sus ocurrencias y sacando que Remus era un poco más de fiar, no alcanza a ser un santo, no a sus ojo. Harry no quería imaginarse qué podría opinar de fueran animagos no registrados y mucho menos que su tío Remus permitiera que todos lo acompañarán en sus noches como un Lobo.

Harry se giró para abrazar a su padre sabiendo lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. Cuando James se agacho para corresponderle, susurró en su oído.

— ¿Llevas la poción que hicimos con Canuto?  
— Escondida entre mis pieles —susurró contra su oído.  
— Suerte entonces hijo —a pesar de no verlo Harry percibió que su padre tenía una sonrisa.

Cuando se enteró a fines del año pasado que ese año iba a ser el torneo cayó en un pozo depresivo cuando la noticia decía que el nuevo reglamento anunciaba una modificación, los menores de 17 no iban a poder competir. Había soñado despierto con la oportunidad y casi había temido perderla. Su padre y su padrino se acercaron a él, claro que después de que su madre y su tío hubieran desaparecido por la cocina, y le entregaron una poción. Sirius había escuchado decir que el director iba a poner un círculo de la edad, para evitar que competidores menores de edad pudieran meter su nombre en la Copa, y juntos le habían preparado una poción. No estaban seguros que funcionase, pero al menos iba a tener una oportunidad.

— Adiós —dijo Harry sonriendoles por última vez a sus padres antes de encaminarse hacia el barco.

En las puertas Victor y otros de sus compañeros ya se habían agrupado esperando la orden para subir.

— Eh, Potter —lo llamó su mejor amigo cuando se acercó lo suficiente— ¿Ya te soltaron?  
— Al parecer —dijo con una media sonrisa mirando a Viktor confiado.  
— ¿Tienes la poción?—le preguntó Pavel con los ojos iluminados.  
— Obviamente, no me lo perdería por nada —dijo con orgullo. Les había contado cuál era el plan y todos sus compañeros mayores habían soltado exclamaciones entusiastas.  
— Increíble, ojalá mi padre fuera tan divertido como el tuyo.

Harry lo miró con cierta culpa, el padre de Victor solo pensaba en lo redituable que era su carrera como buscador y pocas veces lo dejaba divertirse. Solo el honor que podía traerle ser el campeón del torneo había permitido que le dejara ausentarse todo el año escolar y con ello perderse los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

— Lo siento amigo —dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
— No te hagas problema, si gano esa copa ya no me molestara tanto.  
— ¡Suban! —gritó su director y Harry giró por una vez más para ver a sus padres.

Los dos lo miraban con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros y por más que el frío había enrojecido sus mejillas ambos parecían verdaderamente contentos por él. Su padre tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre y ella descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. Levantó la mano y los saludo por una vez más antes de entrar al barco entre risas y empujones.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts

Cuando desembarcaron en Hogwarts Harry sentía su corazón palpitar descontrolado. Nunca había salido de Bulgaria. Su madre desechaba cualquier idea de plano o se volvía loca con la sola idea de que él se alejará de aquel país. Sabía que todo radicaba en la guerra. En aquella guerra en la que se vieron forzados a escapar de Inglaterra.

Nunca hablaban mucho de ello. Ella solía echarse a llorar cuando Harry sacaba el tema, pero su padre se había sentado con él ese verano para explicarle el origen de su nombre, una vez que puso el grito en el cielo cuando ella amenazó con no dejarlo ir con Viktor al torneo.

Harry Severus Potter.

Severus fue el mejor amigo de su madre en la infancia y cuando este se enteró de los planes de un loco por matarlo, un loco que quiso copiar a Grindylow pero que había vuelto mucho más sanguinario en el camino, intentaba dar con sus padres para matarlo a él, murió entregando su vida con tal de darles la oportunidad de escapar.

La noche que estuvo destinado a morir, y aquello lo había dejado más traumado de lo que quería reconocer, cuando Voldemort convencido lo fue a buscar, lo único que encontró fue la casa vacía de los Potter y en su lugar Snape murió. Aquella noche Harry se salvó, sus papás huyeron al único lugar seguro por esos tiempos, al único lugar donde Snape les dijo que Voldemort no los iba a buscar, Bulgaria. A una casa abandonada en las montañas pérdida y recóndita.

Harry no es que no entendiera que ella se pusiera nerviosa, pero ese loco había muerto. Dumbledore, el actual director de Hogwarts, lo había mató. Harry estaba a salvo, o todo lo a salvo que podía estar, ya que adoraba meterse en cuanto problema hubiera rondandolo.

Por eso cuando vio la impresionante estructura del Castillo abrió la boca sorprendido.

— Es hermoso —susurró Viktor impresionado.  
— Es muy verde —masculló Pavel ensimismado.  
— No hay nieve —murmuró él enamorado de aquella tierra nada más verla.

Cuando los tres entraron al Castillo seguidos por sus compañeros todos susurraban y comentaban lo mismo, después de un tiempo dentro del barco aquella casi cálida estancia era un oasis. Se pusieron en posiciones y tomando su bastón se paró frente a Viktor.

— Intenta no caerte Krum, no queremos que el buscador estrella se lesione.  
— Cállate Potter —murmuró su amigo nervioso.

Harry se rió a carcajadas y espero el momento de entrar. Igor les había hecho hacer una coreografía de presentación. Quería demostrar lo imponentes que podían ser los chicos de Durmstrang. Harry soplo su flequillo para correrlo de sus ojos y se ajustó las gafas. Como media su buen metro noventa era uno de los últimos. Desde que le habían informado el año pasado que iba a participar de aquello, se había entrenado al máximo. Sentía su túnica ajustarse sobre su pecho y sonrió con soberbia. Su padre lo había hecho entrenar día y noche para que ganara más masa muscular y sumado al Quidditch del colegio, podía presumir de un cuerpo casi soberbio.

— Potter, ya sabes que no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez —le advirtió Karkarov.

Miró a su director con odio. Nunca lo dejaba hacer nada divertido. A su espalda escuchó la risita de Pavel mezclada con la de Viktor y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Karkarov detestaba a sus padres, su padre le había dicho que años atrás había sido uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, pero que huyó cuando este murió. Si hubiera sido por su madre Harry nunca hubiera asistido a una escuela dirigida por él, pero como su segunda opción era Hogwarts y eso estaba fuera de los límites por esos momentos, se tuvo que resignar.

Claro que eso solo dio como resultado tener al director pegado a su nuca. Había ido tantas veces a dirección, que el primer año había temido que sus papás lo retaran. Su mamá intentó hacerlo, pero su padre solo se río y desordenado su pelo le dijo que llevaba sangre Potter y ese era uno de los riesgos.

— Ya lo oíste Potter —canturreo su amigo a su espalda— Ninguna estupidez.  
— Callate Pavel —dijo Viktor defendiéndolo— ¿Lo harás no?  
— Claro que sí Krum, ¿desde cuándo me importa un comino lo que él diga?  
— Así se habla Potter, yo te secundo.  
— Nos vamos a meter en problemas —susurró Pavel y fue su turno de reírse.  
— Siempre puedes bajarte —le dijo elevando una de sus cejas.  
— Cállate Potter —masculló su amigo con los dientes apretados.  
— Vamos Pavel, no seas gallina —lo animó Victor.  
— A ti porque te ama no te preocupa —resopló molesto por la insinuación.  
— Dejalo Pavel, él siempre da la cara por ti. Si te da miedo sigue su estúpida coreografía y ya.  
— ¡Vale vale! —juró su amigo algo tembloroso— ¿Qué más da?.

Harry lado la cabeza y vio cómo sus ojos negros se entrecerraban estudiando su bastón. Harry y Viktor habían encantado los bastones para que después de unos cuantos golpes contra el suelo se prendieran en llamas. Ellos eran los que cerraban la marcha y sabían que su final iba a ser el broche de oro que un inútil sin visión como Karkarov no podía ni imaginarse.

Cuando inmensas e imponentes puertas se abrieron sus compañeros empezaron a entrar uno tras otros. Los tambores resonaban con fuerza al compás de los gritos de guerreros que soltaban de tanto en tanto.

— Tu vas Pavel. —Dijo Harry con un susurró— cinco veces seguidas lo golpeas después de Krum—le recordó.  
— Joder —gimió avanzando rápido.  
— ¿ Tu crees que lo hará? —murmuró Viktor divertido.  
— Claro que si, no va a dejar que un junior como yo demuestre que tiene más huevos. —Viktor soltó una carcajada.  
— Los tienes Potter. —dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Era su turno de salir.  
Aclarándose la garganta vio a su mejor amigo— Ya lo creo que sí.

Camino a paso firme y cuando estaba por pasar las puertas del comedor su pecho empezó a palpitar al ritmo del fuerte tambor.

Cuando fue su turno de salir puso una mortífera expresión y avanzó decidido. Sentía la adrenalina que emanaban los alumnos que jadeaban sorprendidos viéndolos. Cuando escucho los pasos fuertes de Igor a sus espaldas y vio a sus compañeros abrirse dejando una pasarela para que pasaran, dio una mirada a Pavel, podía verse ligeramente asustado, sabía que Igor los iba a matar cuando estuvieran en el barco pero le guiño un ojo. Viktor estaba de su lado y eso reducía los problemas, cuando un precioso fénix salió de la varita de Andrey Harry asintió dando la señal y los tres golpearon sus bastones con fuerza. Una jadeo generalizado se alzó a su alrededor cuando Viktor y Pavel se pasaron a su lado y los tres bastones se incendiaron en simultáneo. Sincronizados se hincaron sobre su rodilla izquierda y lanzaron al aire sus bastones. Cuando una bola de fuego floto sobre sus cabezas mientras los tres sacaron sus varitas y soplaron una bocanada de fuego. Cuando chocaron los tres fuegos con los bastones una sonora explosión resonó y un Dragón de fuego desplegó sus alas y empezó a recorrer todas las mesas.

Harry miró a Viktor que admiraba su labor orgulloso y Pavel impresionado. Con último grito casi Vikingo de los tres, el Dragón implosión y el escudo de su escuela quedó suspendido brillando mientras el fuego se consumía.

Los vitoreos tardaron un segundo en llegar y cuando Karkarov le dio una dolorosa palmada en la espalda supo que iba a tener problemas, pero Viktor estaba a su lado y eso siempre era bueno para él y la detención.

Los tres caminaron con suficiencia, casi arrogantes hasta donde encontraban sus propios compañeros alentandolos como sendas sonrisas. Andrey era el único que lo miraba a él con una expresión de resentimiento, él le había robado su gran final y lo sabía. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia. Eso le iba a enseñar a no volver a meterse con él por su edad.

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo un destello platinado atrajo su atención, viró un poco la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con unos impresionantes grises. Casi suelta un jadeo sorprendido. Era por lejos uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto. Su pelo platinado caía sedoso hasta sus ojos y parecía tan suave que Harry no dudo que al tacto sentía tan suave como la seda. Sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, su boca imposiblemente rosa se veía suculenta desde su lugar. Solo el fuerte empujón que le propinó Karkarov evitó que Harry se diera media vuelta y fuera a buscarlo inmediatamente.

— Muévete —gruñó el director con poca paciencia y el contacto visual se perdió.

Ligeramente turbado Harry caminó tras Pavel y le dirigió otra mirada al alumno de Beauxbatons este le lanzó una sonrisa de costado triplicando las pulsaciones de su errático corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Una cita para el Baile.

— Es ridículo — se quejó Viktor mirando con impotencia por la ventana de su camarote.  
— ¿Tu de que te quejas? —suspiró Harry siguiendo su mirada— Eres el maldito campeón de Durmstrang, puedes salir con la que quieras.  
— Si, pero no me dejan solo un minuto y no puedo invitarla si todas esas locas me persiguen. —gruñó molesto.  
— Dejen de llorar señores —dijo Pavel con arrogancia— Solo paren de llorar y háganlo.  
— Muerete —espetó molesto Viktor lanzándole una de sus almohadas a la cara.  
— Tu solo tienes envidia de que yo ya tenga una cita —canturreo su amigo tirándose en su cama.  
— Solo que te hayas topado con esa chica y te lo pidiera no te hace mejor —le dijo ácidamente mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico de Beauxbatons.  
— Harry él tiene razón —dijo Viktor pasándose a su lado— Tenemos que hacerlo hoy, sin excusas.

Harry corrió la vista atormentado. Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón. El chico de Beauxbatons, si no tenía ya una cita, poco iba a faltar para que se lo pidieran. Sabía por Viktor que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, Fleur era una de sus mejores amigas y casi agradeció que se lo comentará casi sin querer.

Harry había intentado de todo por atraer su atención, pero nada parecía funcionar. Le pidió consejo a su padrino, que después de reírse de él un buen rato, le dijo que se olvidara de ese chico, que cualquiera de sus alumnos estaría encantado de salir con él, incluso mencionó algo de un pelirrojo que Harry iba a adorar y antes de que pudiera ponerse como una casamentera huyó. Remus le había dicho que lo perdonara, que Sirius solo intentaba enamorado de un chico Inglés y así obligar a los Potter a volver. Harry sospechaba que su tío Remus pretendía lo mismo, ya que hábilmente esquivo su pedido de ayuda.

En Durmstrang solo había salido con un par de chicos, citas que le conseguía Viktor al desechar sus invitaciones, y no estaba seguro de cómo encarar al rubio que parecía tener una lluvia de pretendientes.

No es que Harry no tuviera confianza en sí mismo, no, sabía que tenía lo que muchos de sus compañeros envidian: un bien físico, una cara digamos aceptable, ojos verdes esmeralda y era simpático. Pero también tenía algo que él no envidiaba. Timidez. Había algo que no podía evitar y era casi morir en el intento de pensar en sus sentimientos. Lo superaban, sabía que no importaba lo que pasara, pensar en hablar de sus emociones era más de lo que podía manejar.

El rubio se paseaba por Hogwarts acompañado casi todos los días de un chico o una chica diferente. Harry no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es que no podía. Lo consumía la vergüenza de solo pensar en pararse frente al chico que sea e intentar ligar. Viktor decía que pensaba mucho en eso y por eso terminaba balbuceando más que hablando, pero que si lograba dejar de usar tanto su cabeza en esos momentos, lograría dejar traslucir su personalidad. No estaba muy seguro, pero tenía facilidad para hacer amigos y eso solo podía significar que no era un idiota, pero si dicha persona le interesaba... las palabras le salían atropelladas y su voz parecía esconderse detrás de su garganta. Pavel se burlaba de él casi cruelmente lo que no le ayudaba.

Incapaz de pensar por sí mismo y decidido a no confesarle sus asuntos a Viktor, ni hablar de plantearselo a Pavel, le había escrito a su padre. Después de casi una semana angustiante, la respuesta que llegó de su lechuza fue una absoluta mierda. Su papá se disculpaba por no poder estar ahí para ayudarlo, pero que él no tenía muy en claro cómo había conseguido conquistar a su madre. Después de años de intentarlo y repelerla, cuando dejó de insistir pareció ser la única forma en la que ella por primera vez lo noto. Eso no era para nada de ayuda, ni que hablar cuando su mejor consejo fue que hablara con su padrino.

Se había mantenido a distancia, como no podía ser de otra forma, y no había obrado diferencia. Después de meses lo único que consiguió del rubio fue esa mirada la primera noche en Hogwarts y dos más en las mesas del comedor. Desgraciadamente ni siquiera se sentaban juntos, el rubio se sentaba con sus compañeros de colegio en la mesa de los chicos con corbatas azules y a él le tocó con los de las serpientes.

Era frustrante, pero en los momentos en que acompañaba a Viktor por sus cosas de la Copa se lo podía cruzar. Si no fuera tan amigo de Krum podría pasar perfectamente por un acosador, como el rubio parecía seguir a todos a lados a Fleur él terminó adhiriéndose a la espalda de su mejor amigo. Aun así, no lograba que siquiera lo mirara. Y él no estaba loco, recordaba como esos ojos grises se clavaron en él casi con necesidad.

— Vamos Potter —refunfuño Viktor a su lado mirando envenenadamente a Pavel.

Lo siguió sin decir nada escuchando ácidamente la risa de Pavel a sus espaldas.

— Si no fuera nuestro amigo le rompería la cara —masculló pateando un nudo de camino a la proa.  
— Es un bastardo —coincidió  
— Espero que tengas un plan Potter, porque antes que se nos congelen los huevos que permitir que ese idiota tenga una cita y nosotros no.

Harry se detuvo mirando el castillo frente a ellos. Justo en ese momento odiaba ser el maldito cabecilla. Viktor no sospechaba los problemas que le representaba pedirle eso. Quería invadir la escuela y estampar su escudo en cada puerta, retrato y mueble no era problema, algo se le ocurría. Quería darle una patada en los huevos a Karkarov, encantado. Pero ¿urgir un plan para conseguir una cita? Mierda no, eso no era nada fácil.

— No, no estaría teniendo uno —admitió ligeramente mortificado. Viktor no era una patada en el culo, era mucho más compasivo.  
— Joder, Potter vamos, ¿que te pasa? Piensa, usa esa cabeza tuya y piensa. —Harry le lanzó una mirada descompuesta— Debía suponerse ,¿bien a quien quieres invitar — ¿Draco Malfoy? —masculló dudando.  
— ¿El amigo de Fleur? —abrió los ojos sorprendido— Pensé que al fin ibas a pedirselo a Markov, escuche por ahí que se lo estaba pensando -apoyó los antebrazos en el borde de la baranda y miraba con él en dirección al colegio.

Harry sintió el calor subir por su cuello al pensar en Markov. Estaba en el mismo año de Viktor y desde hacía un año intentaba que le diera un poco de atención. Markov insistía en que era muy chico para él y otras absurdos, todos sabían que si no lo habían adelantado de año era porque Igor lo odiaba pero él se valía de eso y siempre que podía le recordaba que era muy chico. No se iba a quejar, Markov podía no ser tan atractivo como Draco, pero era apuesto a su manera. Sus rasgos eran tan rusos como su maldito acento cuando intentaba hablar en inglés, y Harry no llegaba a decidirse si le volaba más la cabeza que tuviera aquella barba medio colorada de tres días o que el uniforme marcara descaradamente los músculos que había entrenado hasta el cansancio practicando lucha libre. Ni en sus mejores sueños supuso que Markov esperaba que lo invitara, quizás si ese precioso rubio no hubiera cruzado mirada con él, quizás si se lo hubieran dicho cuando venía en el barco, pero en ese momento solo una piel blanca casi impoluta atraía sus pensamientos.

— Sí bueno, supongo que no va a pasar.  
— Así me gusta Potter. Le advertí que no insistiera con dejarte siempre relegado, que aprenda.  
— ¿Y tu?  
— Hermione se llama -dijo soltando un suspiro— Esa castaña que siempre está con un libro.  
— ¿Eso que veo es un sonrojo? —murmuró riéndose de él.  
— ¿Eso que te está faltando son huevos Potter? —le lanzó una mirada molesta.  
— Estúpido.  
— Vamos Potter, tú eres el de los planes. —giró para mirarlo— Te lo dije, solo necesitas ser valiente por cuatro palabras. Solo cuatro ¿Quieres ir al baile? ya, junta fuerza y dilas. Ahora Potter, piensa un plan.

Harry dejó vagar la vista por los campos del colegio. Un plan. Necesitaban un plan. Viktor y él tenían el mismo problema a la inversa, su amigo un séquito que lo seguían y él un rubio con una manada de idiotas detrás.

— ¿Ya visitaste la enfermería Krum? —preguntó girando en su dirección.  
— ¿Eh? No... —Harry sonrió y su amigo lo estudió preocupado.  
— Creo que ya se que podemos hacer. Deja que vaya por algo.

Menos de veinte minutos después, traía consigo todo lo que iban a necesitar.

— ¿Lo recuerdas todo?  
— No creo que esto funcione.  
— ¿Eres tu el de los planes Krum?  
— No, pero no me da confianza que me mandes a parar a la enfermería.  
— Madura. Bien, —extendió el mapa en la mesa del camarote de su amigo— Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Frente a los dos unas letras empezaron a emerger y Harry sonrió viendo los nombres de su padre y sus tíos. No tenía idea quien era Colagusano, su papá le dijo que había muerto poco después que ellos se hubieran exiliado y no respondió cuando le volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Joder de donde sacaste esto? —jadeó sorprendido.  
— Mi papá y mis tíos estudiaron aquí... —murmuró distraídamente mientras empezaba a leer los nombres— me lo dejo ahora que veníamos. —alzó la cabeza— ¿Como suponías que logro robar toda esa comida?  
— Yo nunca entiendo cómo logras la mitad de lo que haces —Viktor agitó la cabeza divertido.  
— Con encanto Krum, si probadas dejar de con mirarnos como a tus contrincantes sabrías de qué hablo. —leyó un par de nombres más y decidió que así no se podía— es frustrante... Vemos... —apoyó su varita en el mapa y murmuró— ¿apellido de tu chica?  
— No sé...  
— Eres un patán —masculló divertido— Busca a Hermione —dijo despacio y espero viendo como una lucecita dorada recorría el mapa parando en cada cartel que aparecían en su camino. Cuando titilara iba a haber acabado.— si hay más de una vamos a tener que ir a corroborar cual es la tuya.

Ambos observaron como la pequeña luz seguía deambulando por el mapa un rato ensimismados.

— ¿Que vas a hacer tu? —Le preguntó Viktor de repente.  
— Perseguirlo supongo, hasta que esté solo..  
— Una porquería de plan.  
— Gracias, primero que salga bien este, después vemos el mio.  
— ¡Allí! —gritó triunfal.  
— Biblioteca —murmuró aburrido Harry— ¿Tú estás seguro que quieres salir con una traga? —le preguntó contrariado.  
— Callate, bien, ¿ahora que? —Harry vio como sus ojos brillaban expectantes.  
— Hora de mandarte a la enfermería mi buen amigo.

Antes de que Viktor tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, lo desarmó y lo atacó. Cuando el cuerpo de su amigo cayó desplomado sonrió de lado.

— Ups —susurró divertido.

Levita a su mejor amigo serpenteando a lo largo del colegio pasando por los lugares donde el mapa marcaba había más gente reunida. Para cuando llegó a la enfermería unas cuarenta chicas los perseguía.

Espero pacientemente a que la enfermera lo atendiera, puso su mejor cara de preocupación, chilló un poco y para cuando Viktor recuperó la conciencia Harry sacó la capa de su padre.

— Tu pontela y pegate a mi —susurró mientras la enfermera salía a buscar algo para su espalda que de cargar a su amigo se había resentido...  
— No me cargaste —se quejó Viktor cuando Harry insinuó que era pesado.  
— Oh, pobrecito él y su confianza. Eres macizo, Krum. Bien pegate a mi espalda. Ahí viene.  
— Siempre supe que un buen día ibas a intentar ligar conmigo. —masculló con un susurro cálido en su oreja

Dio un respingo y rodó los ojos.

— Te encantaría Krum, pero me tiene fascinado un rubio que...  
— Cierra la boca no me interesa.  
—... tiene un culo para babearse.  
— Encantador. —gruñó asqueado.

Harry soltó una risa, sabía que su amigo odiaba cuando hablaba de lo mucho que podía gustarle otro hombre y siempre que podía se metía con él.

— Intenta no mirarme mucho el culo Krum, no te irás a enamorar.  
— Que asco. —jadeó fingiendo arcadas.

— Señor Potter, tome un poco de esta... ¿Y el señor Krum?  
— Oh lo siento señora Pomfrey. Mi amigo ya salio, es que se acumula la gente allí donde va... Ya me entiende, la fama. —rodó los ojos— Y a él le encanta lucirse. Ahora mismo me pidió algo para poder firmar... Un engreído.

Contuvo la mueca de dolor con estoicismo escondiéndose en una sonrisa, Viktor le había propinado una piña en los riñones.

— Me gustaría ese tónico... —Pidió con un jadeo dolorido, en ese momento le dolía de verdad.  
— ¿Eh?... Claro claro... —Le tendió la poción y con una sonrisa la tomó.  
— Muchas gracias mi señora -masculló sonriéndole con encanto y haciéndole una reverencia.  
— Es igual a su padre —dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda.

Cuando se giró una a profesora, de la que no recordaba el nombre, lo estaba mirando con la cabeza torcida y una delicada semi sonrisa sobre la montura de las gafas.

— Salvando los ojos —comentó ausente— son como los de su madre.  
— ¿Si? —preguntó sorprendido— Nunca me lo habían dicho.

La profesora alzó la mano y señaló su cara.

— Si su padre tenía la costumbre de poner ese misma expresión cuando se estaba mandando una de las suyas. —lo estudió un poco entrecerrando los ojos— Si... Lo único que le falta es un secuaz, si eso...le falta un Black. -Harry soltó una risa pensando en su padrino y su padre juntos en la escuela— Pero según por lo que escuche, usted y el campeón de su colegio no tienen mucho que envidiar.  
— El Director Karkarov tiene un poco de prejuicios conmigo...  
— No malgaste energías señor Potter —le dijo levantando la mano— El único motivo por el que lo voy a dejar irse rápidamente donde su director, que lo estaba buscando, es porque su madre ponía la misma mirada cuando estaba ayudándolo alguien. Retírese e intente no destruir mi escuela.

Con una sonrisa caminó rápido hasta la puerta y la dejo abierta de par a par mientras giraba para saludar a las dos mujeres.

— Madam Pomfrey, Profesora. —se reclinó y contó hasta cinco— Un verdadero placer.

Se abrió camino entre el mundillo de fans y alzó las manos pidiendo silencio.

— Chicas chicas, Viktor va a quedarse a pasar la noche aquí, y to se de buena fuente -murmuró alzando las cejas— que le encantaría un chocolate cajero.

Como si hubiera tirado una bomba fétidas, todas salieron corriendo en varias direcciones.

— Fácil y práctico. —sentenció caminando distraídamente a las puertas del colegio para ir a ver qué podía querer Karkarov.

Antes de salir se agacho fingiendo que se ataba los zapatos y entre dientes murmuró.

— Vas a la biblioteca y después vuelve al barco. Seguro ese viejo molesto se enteró que te lleve a la enfermería de acá y no que me eche la bronca.  
— Bien —susurró Viktor.  
— Y luego guarda la capa, ya sabes donde —masculló pasándose y acomodando su uniforme.

Después de una hora Harry tenía las manos en casi carne viva. Igor Karkarov era un cerdo cuando quería. Lo había estado esperando con una cubeta y un trapo, muy tranquilo y con la maldad dibujada en el rostro lo mandó a limpiar a mano, la obra muerta del barco. Oh sí lo había insultado, vaya que sí lo hizo. El agua le llegaba a la cadera y hacía un rato que no sentía la punta de los dedos.

Cuando terminó de pasarle el mugriento trapo a babor se apoyó contra el costado del barco. El muy traidor de su amigo pasó caminando muy feliz acompañado de la chica castaña. Lo miró con odio, si hubiera aparecido como le pidió no tendría que estar haciendo eso. Bastaba que cruzara dos palabras con la mierda de Karkarov para que este dejara de lado el castigo.

Como si lo llamará con el pensamiento su amigo volvió la cabeza en su dirección y abriendo los ojos, putamente radiante, levantó su pulgar haciéndole saber que el plan había funcionado, a su vez él extendió la mano izquierda y le enseñó su dedo medio molesto. Claro que más que nada sentía envidia. Karkarov había, desde hacía años, perdido su toque y los castigos le traían sin cuidado. Era que él fuera el único sin una cita lo que lo molestaba.

— Así que... es muy difícil encontrarte sin tu amigo —dijo una melodiosa voz sobresaltandolo.

Se estiró hasta pasar la proa y parado mirándolo fijamente estaba Draco. Recargado contra uno de los árboles que había por allí.

Harry deseó poder morir allí mismo. Se había sacado el buzo después de entrar en calor y su camiseta se veía manchada y transpirando, no podía ni pensar en que podía tener un deje sensual, no sin olía a hombre que lleva transpirando más de lo que es sano. ¿Pensaba que iba. A tener lo que hacía falta para responderle? Era más idiota de lo que había creído. Su garganta se cerró y casi se echa a tocar las palabras que se le atragantado de golpe.

Draco traían unos pantalones azules tan asustados que no pudo evitar pensar que hacían parecer sus piernas kilometradas, la camisa blanca y una capa celeste acompañaban. Se dio cuenta que eran los colores perfectos para su piel.

— Llevo un par de semanas queriendo hablar contigo, pero el grandote nunca se va. -siguió hablando mientras lo estudiaba— ¿Salen?

Harry sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco y empezaban a sudarle las manos. Sintió su boca modular una respuesta pero noto alarmado que ningún sonido salía de allí.

— Se que no eres mudo y me gusta que me respondan cuando me tomo la molestia de hablar con alguien.  
— Mm.. Eh, Viktor... No yo me... Es... —Cerró la boca especulando con la posibilidad de ahogarse en el lago.  
— Elocuente, ¿supongo que la respuesta es no?

El calor le cubrió todo el rostro al verlo reírse de él, claro que no lo culpaba, si él estuviera viéndolo a la distancia y no fuera su orgullo el que estaba siendo mutilado, se reiría a diestra y siniestra.

— No, no salgo con él —masculló abochornado corriendo la mirada.

Lo más sano era terminar de limpiar el barco e ir a morir a su cama. Con un poco de suerte podría tragarse la almohada y ahogarse.

— Sí, bueno, ¿porque no usas magia?  
— Porque es un castigo —dijo mientras limpiaba con ahínco sin mirar al rubio.  
— Supongo que suele pasarte ¿no?  
— Diría que sí —dijo riendo pensando en cuántas partes del barco llevaba limpiando a mano, solo ese tiempo— Tan seguido que dirías que me agrada limpiar este apestoso barco. Tendrías que ver lo bien que me quedaron los mástiles.  
— No sabía qué puedo subir. —Dijo arrastrando las palabras despacio.

Harry se enderezó de golpe y se giró para volverlo a ver

— Yo... bueno, no es que Karkarov lo permitiera...  
— Osea que no puedo —dijo enderezandose para irse

— ¡SI! —gritó asustado dando un paso en su dirección.  
— Oh —dijo Draco dándose la vuelta en su dirección y acercándose unos pasos.

Harry volvió a concentrarse en el maldito barco cuando el calor le hizo picar las orejas. Escuchó el suave chapoteo y cerró los ojos convencido de que iba a seguir humillándose como se pusiera a pensar con más claridad lo que estaba pasando allí. Como deseaba ser Pavel en ese momento, sería un idiota cuando le entraba en gana, pero algo más que un az con las chicas, incluso con algún que otro chico. Viktor la tenía fácil, cuando una incauta no caía rendida a sus pies solo por ser la increible estrella de Quidditch que era, le bastaba con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes o bien podía abrir la boca y demostrar que hasta era buen amigo y alguien con quien se podía contar. Pavel, que según su gusto no era feo, no era para nada una gloria del Quidditch, él tenía que ganarse desde cero lo que fuera que quería de una chica. Su amigo lo había intentado, le explico cosas básicas pero entre tanta risa y tanta burla lo había mandado de paseo y le dió la espalda.

— Entonces... —murmuró Draco muy cerca de él— ¿Creés que podría ver tu mástil?

Harry giró de golpe la cabeza y lo vió con la boca abierta. No necesitaba un dibujo, una explicación de Viktor o una molesta y sarcástica mirada de Pavel para saber que mierda significaba eso. A su mente vinieron las palabras de su amigo.

 _—_ _Solo necesitas valentía necesaria para pronunciar unas pocas palabras Potter. Solo eso._

— ¡¿Quieres ir al baile?! —se tapó la cara mortificado cuando se dió cuenta que más que pedirlo se lo gritó.  
— ¿Tengo cara de que no tener una cita ya? -le dijo enojado, gracias a la vida pasando por alto su patética forma de pedirlo.  
— Yo... eg, claro... digo, obviamente seguro ya... entiendo —susurró derrotado.

—No pareces entender ... —murmuró tranquilamente a su lado mientras tomaba el trapo de sus manos y empezaba a limpiar el barco con él.  
— Me estas diciendo que no. —conjeturó mirándolo embobado.  
— Yo no dije tal cosa —dijo distraídamente mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo trasero y susurraba un hechizo. Se alejó unos pasos y observó como ahora todo ese costado del barco estaba reluciente.

Sonrió de lado, Igor iba a matarlo cuando descubriera el rastro mágico.

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —preguntó perdido.  
— No sé —respondió mirándolo fijamente— Quizás quiere decir que no me molesta la idea de cambiar de plan a último minuto.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior para evitar así que una sonrisa de loco se abriera paso por su cara.

— ¿Iras conmigo? —se quería hechizar así mismo cuando su voz salió tan esperanzada y un poco patética, pero por la mirada radiante que le dedicaron esos ojos grises bloquearon la vergüenza.  
— Puede ser... —dijo el rubio misteriosamente— Te veo mañana Potter —susurró inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry estuvo parado en el lago por lo que parecieron cinco minutos, pero cuando Viktor se dejó caer por allí y tuvo que sacarlo casi andando porque sus pies se habían vuelto azules, se enteró que había pasado otra larga hora.

Esa noche se fue a dormir con una sonrisa casi absurda en la cara y el cuerpo más caliente que el mismo sol, iba a tener una cita con Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Algo más que una cita.

Desde afuera el fuerte olor a un perfume dulzón le hacía picar la nariz, Harry metió la cabeza con cuidado dentro de su camarote y abrió los ojos alarmado.

Una implocion de rojo chillón, globos de corazones y muchas muchas puñeteras velas estaban desparramadas a lo largo de las paredes y el piso. Horrorizado vio cómo sobre su cama alguien había hecho un corazón con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas.

Lo peor y más humillante parte eran las paredes, una seguidilla de pósters adulterados de Draco Malfoy lucían cual estandartes. Claro que todas esas estúpidas fotos estaban adulteradas, no era ni su cuerpo ni mucho menos la ropa que solía usar.

Cerró la puerta con violencia y empezó a desarmar todo jurando en voz alta. Insultó a todos sus malditos compañeros y empezó a destrozar cuanto globo de mierda chocaba contra su cabeza. Una rápida mirada al techo lo abochorno tanto que le extraño notar que su cabeza no estaba en llamas. Una foto inmensa, inmensa que ocupaba casi todo el condenado techo, estaba pegada allí. Se lo veía a él parado junto al rubio con la expresión más embobada de la historia de la humanidad y el rubio le lanzaba una mirada que podría bien ser lastima o hastío. Un exceso de furia se apoderó de él y le lanzó una maldición a la insufrible foto. Cuando escucho su puerta abrirse giró rápidamente y sin siquiera molestarse en ver quien entraba lanzó una maldición.

La fuerte tos de Viktor llegó a sus oídos y se hubiera sentido mal si la risa de Pavel no estallara tras él.

— Te lo advertí —jadeó entre risas arrogantes  
— ¿Que cojones es esto? —Preguntó molesto.  
— ¿Oh, no te gusta? Ya que estas tan enamorado nos pareció prudente redecorar —miró alrededor de la habitación e hizo un puchero molesto— Que horror, destrozar todo de esta forma... Si supieras las horas que Viktor y yo estuvimos decorando...

El aludido intentaba romper la maldición que Harry le echó pero los hechizos punzantes eran difíciles de romper uno mismo y a Krum no se le daba nada bien la magia sin hablar.

Giró sobre sus pies y dándoles la espalda siguió arrancando con violencia las absurdas decoraciones.

— No sé quita —masculló molesto Pavel y él sonrió con soberbia mientras incendiada uno de los malditos estandartes en el que habían pegado burdamente la cara de Draco a un muggle con una moto. Como si Draco fuera a subirse a...

Cerró los ojos desestabilizado, cerró su mente a esos pensamientos antes de que terminarán de tomar cuerpo. Tan enojado como estaba siguió arrancando manualmente todas las cosas mientras las arrojaba al centro del cuarto.

— Vamos Potter, quitaselo —dijo Pavel después de estar un rato intentando liberar a su amigo de su maldición.  
— Que se joda por capullo —murmuró arrojando vela tras vela al piso molesto.  
— No te aguantas una broma —remarcó molesto Pavel.  
— Todo mi cuarto... —Jadeó arrancando el acolchado de su cama y sacudiendo los pétalos— Serán carbones —susurró abriendo los ojos— ¿incluso mis sábanas? —Claro que era absurdo preguntar, porque frente a él sus sábanas estaban estampadas con la misma foto del techo

Se giró y miró furioso al dúo de amigos que tenía y Pavel debió intuir que se avecinaba porque intentó protegerse, pero si ya preparado para un enfrentamiento aveces no podía con él, en ese momento que estaba tan furioso con ellos y consigo mismo por ser tan idiota, menos.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —gritó y cuando aferró su varita los ojos de su amigo se abrieron asustados e intentó esconderse detrás de Viktor, intento— ¡Desmaius! -Gritó y su amigo jadeó antes de caer desmayado.  
— ¿Que carajo? —chilló sorprendido Viktor, sabía que Pavel estaba bien, Harry podía estar enojado, pero nunca lo lastimaría.  
— Pudrete Pavel, que se diviertan Krum —les digo sarcástico y empujó a Viktor que miraba impresionado a Pavel que seguía inconsciente roncando ligeramente— No quiero ninguna de estas estupideces en mi camarote cuando vuelva o te juro que te voy a mostrar que hice para ganarme la mejor calificación en Artes Oscuras.

Iba caminando por el linde del bosque desquitando su furia con cuanto objeto se interponía en su camino. Se fundió dentro del bosque y caminó hasta que halló el claro. Frenó en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos. No sabía si estaba para aguantar más risas. Ya se sentía todo lo humillado que podía soportar.

Cuando se estaba por dar media vuelta la puerta se abrió a su espalda de un tirón.

— Si es él -gritó su padrino sobre su hombro— ¿Que va mal? —le preguntó preocupado— Moony dice que hueles triste.

Harry lo miró un poco intimidado, siempre se le olvidaba ese pequeño detalle peludo de su tío.

— Me pelee con mis amigos.—Dijo sintiéndose un poco torpe.  
— Oh, ¿Quieres contarme?

Compuso una mueca un poco extraña, no estaba para nada seguro de que era lo que quería yendo a buscarlos, pero su papá le había dicho que no tenía que dudarlo, mientras él no estuviera Sirius era la mejor opción, sabía que le iba a dar el mismo consejo que él pudiera ofrecerle.

— Ya veo, vamos a dar una vuelta, de cualquier modo necesito mas leña. —desapareció unos segundos de la puerta y volvió a salir con su chaqueta de cuero— ¿Tu no estas un poco desabrigado? —Masculló soplando aire caliente contra sus manos.  
— ¿Eh? No, no tengo frío.  
— Oh, hermosa juventud. —rio— Bien vamos, dime ¿que paso?

Mientras se alentaban más en el bosque Harry le contó cómo llevaban semanas enteras metiéndose con él por andar siempre acompañado de Draco, como se reían a sus espaldas e incluso en su cara. La cantidad de burlas que escuchaba, y como se habían atrevido a decorar su camarote.

— Mira, no quiero sonar desinteresado, pero si les diste su merecido, ¿qué te preocupa tanto?

Harry corrió la vista. No tenía ni idea.

— Sabes, a tu papá le hacíamos lo mismo. Digo, él tenía una fijación con Evans, y él vivía de perro faldero de ella, tu tienes una ventaja, mi sobrino si se fija en ti.  
— ¿Le llenaban el cuarto de sus imágenes y un montón de corazones? -pregunto refunfuñando resentido. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a que se burlaran de él.  
— Bueno... No, pero solo porque yo dormía ahí y no me interesaba hacerlo con una foto de Evans en mi mesa de luz —soltó una carcajada— aparte, tu padre me habría matado de solo verme cerca de una foto suya. Pero, una vez, preparé Amortentia, y le llene todas sus cosas con la poción.  
— ¿Y qué hizo? —dijo sorprendido  
— Dirás que no hizo. —volvió a sonreír con cierta nostalgia— como tú me dió mi merecido, pero eso no logró persuadirme y cada vez que tuve oportunidad lo molestaba. ¿Sabes la cantidad de horas que me reí a su costa cuando salió siendo un alce? —Harry río de solo pensarlo y por los ojos de su padrino no le quedaban dudas, mucho— Creo que me tomo un año poder verlo y no partirme de la risa. Pero Harry, él nunca dejó de intentar conquistar a Evans, era determinado como la mierda.  
— Si bueno, pero no es lo mismo...  
— Que yo entienda amor es amor, da igual la circunstancias.  
— ¡Es que no estoy enamorado! —estalló  
— Mmm... —Su padrino lo estudió atentamente unos instantes— Ya, ahora lo entiendo. Muy bien, dime pues, ¿qué problema tienes con estarlo? Porque me disculpas, pero yo también vi tu cara de embobado cuando mi sobrino se acercó a ti en el comedor...  
— No... No es... Mira, no tengo ningún problema con estarlo, pero no lo estoy. Solo me gusta. Recién lo conozco, uno no se enamora así como así.  
— James se enamoró así como así.—Le dijo dejándolo mudo.  
— ¿Que?  
— Si, cuando conoció a Evans solo le bastó verla unos pocos segundos y me acuerdo que esa noche cuando estábamos todos en la mesa de Gryffindor se me acercó y me dijo, señalándola, que esa de ahí iba a ser suya. —Sirius clavó sus ojos grises en él— ¿Porque tú no podrías?  
— Yo... No sé. —enterró las cara en las manos y su padrino lo guió hasta donde estaban los troncos más grandes.

Se dejó tirar hasta sentarse y sintió su delgado brazo apoyándose en sus hombros.

— Harry, no tiene nada de malo estar enamorado. Merlín, tienes catorce años, deberías estar loco de felicidad.  
— No quiero —murmuró contra el pecho de su padrino.  
— No veo qué tiene de malo, yo empecé a salir con Remus cuando era un año más grande y miramos, nada de qué arrepentirse.  
— ¿No te da miedo? —susurró alzando la mirada.

Su padrino le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo tal como su papá le hacía siempre.

— Bueno Harry, ¿tu que crees? Claro que da miedo. Acojona hijo, es algo importante, porque ahí está la persona que si haces las cosas bien, va a estar a tu lado para siempre. Y tu tienes que hacerlo bien, si das un paso en falso, o si tiras mucho de la cuerda y se rompe... Asique, saber que puedes joder tu oportunidad de ser feliz si es atemorizante.  
— ¿ A tí te pasó con el tío Rem?  
— ¿Cagarla? -preguntó inclinando la cabeza  
— No, enamorarte a primera vista.  
— Lo mio con Moony fue diferente. Verás, primero debo aclarar que creo que el amor puede producirse de muchas formas, así como creo que debemos partir de la base más simple, tienes que estar listo para dejar que eso te llegue. Cuando conocí a Moony, estaba... digamos perdido ¿me entiendes? —Harry asintió muy atento. Sirius sonrió de costado y empezó a contemplar el bosque— Yo tenía muchas y muy variadas cosas en mente en ese momento y para nada estaba listo para pensar en alguien que no fuera yo. Pero, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Cuando llegamos a nuestro quinto año... —Harry vio como una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y se dejó abrazar más relajado, parte de su temor desaparecía— Yo iba caminando con Jaime por el andén, pavoneandonos como los dos gilipollas que siempre fuimos, y él de repente me dice: _ey, ese es Lunático._ Cuando yo fijé la vista casi me caigo al piso. Fue una suerte que tu padre estuviera allí. Cuando lo vi de frente no se, algo se removió. Se veía tan distinto. Mucho más grande, había ganado sus buenos centímetros ese verano y... No sé Harry, era Moony. Mi Moony. Cuando sus ojos miel se clavaron en mí recordé lo que me dijo tu papá en esa mesa. Entendí que era encontrar al correcto.  
— Pero papá me contó que tu y Remus no empezaron a salir hasta el sexto año.  
— Dejemoslo en que los primeros cuatro años de colegio fui un idiota y traían a reputación muy poco aconsejable, bueno depende que pretendes, —aclaró mirándolo con picardía— pero la mía solo alejaba a Moony y tuve que romper mi culo para lograr que el cabrón me creyera.  
— Pero lo hizo —sentenció divertido.  
— Lo único que hice bien, aparte de no entrar en Slytherin. —Corroboró convencido.  
— ¿Que voy a hacer? —Un suspiro pesado salió de su boca.  
— Mira, estas pensando esto más de la cuenta Harry. Tu haz lo que te haga feliz. —Lo miró divertido- Y yo creo que mi sobrino lo logra.  
— Si lo hace —concedió.  
— Bueno, no hay nada que pensar. ¿Se burlan de ti? Ríete, creeme, la vida le dio a tu papá el placer de ver como me arrastre un año entero por Rem. Y te lo digo, lo disfrutó.

Los dos guardaron silencio por una rato largo. Harry ya no se sentía tan devastado. Saber que querer a alguien de la forma en que estaba sintiendo, no era el fin del mundo lo aliviaba.

— ¿ No te da miedo perderte? —Susurró pasando a lo segundo que más temía.  
— Cambias, no te pierdes. Pero de nuevo, no puedes evitarlo, amar a alguien logra que dejes de lado tu narcisista de considerarte a ti una prioridad y es la otra persona la que tiene las riendas de tu vida. Pero tu piensa así, tu tienes las de su vida. ¿Lo lastimarias? ¿Quieres causarle dolor?  
— No jamás—respondió ofendido.  
— Mientras notes que él opina igual van a estar bien.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro dejó que su tío le invitara a cenar. Hablando con Remus y él, se enteró de una buena cantidad de bromas y pullas que le hacían en sus tiempos de colegio y se dió cuenta que había exagerado, si su papá podía con aquello y no se derrumbaba él no era menos. Cuando llegó a su camarote esquivó hábilmente a Karkarov que parecía estar deseando romperle las manos por atreverse a meterse con Viktor.

Abrió despacio e inspiró despacio. Ya no se olía lo que fuera que echaron y cuando cerró la puerta vió la silueta de su mejor amigo tendido en su cama.

— Incendio —murmuró y la antorcha de su cuarto se prendió desparramando su luz anaranjada sobre los dos.

— Me alegra saber que volviste —comentó despacio y con cuidado su mejor amigo sentándose a los pies de la cama— Sacamos todo —agregó viéndolo directamente a la cara.

— Me alegro —masculló algo incomodo.

— Mira, se que llevamos unos cuantos días molestandote pero...

— No hace falta Viktor —lo cortó antes de que llegara a disculparse— Dejemoslo así. Yo exagere.

Viktor se quedó sentado meditando un rato sus palabras.

— No quiero que dejes de salir con Draco, Harry. Prometo que no vamos a meternos más...

— No te preocupes amigo —dijo exhalando un suspiro y yendo a sentarse con él— Estaba... un poco preocupado por otras cosas. Ahora ya no —dijo con más aplomo.

— Te gusta de verdad ¿no? —le preguntó en un susurro cómplice.

— Así parece —se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama y el colchón se hundió cuando Viktor lo imitó.

— Que suerte tienes —suspiró pesadamente— Me encantaría poder encontrar a la indicada ya.

Harry sabía que gran parte de sus días fuera de Durmstrang Viktor los pasaba solo. Cuando no lo sacaban del colegio por una copa, o un torneo, se veía obligado a entrenar tan duramente que tuvo que dejarle el puesto de buscador a Harry. Todos sus compañeros sabían que eso lo hacía miserable, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Harry triplicaba sus esfuerzos y jugaba tan bien como podía para que Viktor no sintiera que su equipo estaría mejor si pudiera jugar, Harry conservaba el invicto, nunca se le escapo una snitch, pero eso no terminaba de hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Y esta Hermione?

— No creo que pase, se la pasa mirando a un colorado que va en su curso... —giró su cabeza mirándolo con una sonrisa— Chica lista, pero creo que es el estilo de mujer que me gusta.

— Bueno Campeón, ya sabemos que buscar cuando volvamos a Bulgaria.

— Correcto. Bien Potter, me voy —se levantó de un solo movimiento y le extendió la mano para pararlo. Haciendo unos pucheros molestos lo siguió

— Te veo mañana —lo saludó Harry.

— Correcto, tenemos un baile para el que prepararnos.  
— Exacto.

Harry vio como su amigo se alejaba en dirección a su camarote y se recargó contra la puerta. Mañana tenía una gran noche.


	5. Chapter 5

La espera valió la pena

Harry estaba parado en el hall del colegio acompañado por Viktor. Los dos habían decidido apoyarse mutuamente esperando que sus ansiadas citas llegarán. Pavel había aparecido unos minutos antes a saludarlos, él lo había intentado, pero su chica quería que la fuera a buscar a la sala común de su casa. Tanto Viktor como él intentaron reírse en su cara, pero por la flamante sonrisa que tenía en la cara ninguno tuvo corazón.

Esa mañana cuando despertó, Pavel lo esperaba con el desayuno preparado y unas sendas disculpas. Con la misma facilidad que con Viktor, Harry lo dejó estar.

Harry se encontraba acomodando la piel que cargaba sobre su hombro nervioso. No había visto a Draco en todo el día y después de pasarse con él la mayor cantidad de horas posibles al día sentía la falta. Ya había aceptado que algo más que una simple atracción era lo que sentía. Después de hablar con su padrino estaba seguro de una cosa, sea lo que fuera, no estaba mal. No era algo que lo debilitaba. Ahora los nervios le destrozaban el estómago y se alegró de no cenar. Traía escondida la capa de invisibilidad dentro de su túnica, en un acto de completa imprudencia. Viktor y Pavel habían soltado unos aullidos molestos cuando vieron que pretendía. Su cara había adquirido un tono bermellón cuando Pavel le rodeó los hombros y fingiendo que lloraba murmuró que Harry estaba convirtiéndose en hombre. Quizás era muy optimista, pero de solo recordar el fulminante último beso que Draco le había dado hacía dos días, un fuego líquido recorría sus venas.

— ¿Preparado Potter? —Preguntó Viktor saltando impaciente en su lugar.  
— Ajá —murmuró distraído volviendo a acomodar la piel.  
— Deja eso Potter, me desesperas —gruñó golpeándole la mano.  
— Tu deja de saltar Krum. —Le respondió picado.

Harry intentó controlar sus nervios. Cerró los ojos y recordó la charla que tuvo con sus padres esa mañana. Cuando una lechuza golpeó su ventana y le entregó una carta pidiéndole que vaya urgente a la casa de su padrino, con un suspiro molesto se encaminó hacia allí. Cuando entró sintió como la tensión rasgada el aire, camino hacia la salita y vio la espalda de su madre.

— ¿mamá? —pregunto parpadeando sorprendido.  
— ¡Harry! —gimió Lily volteandose repentinamente— Mi bebé —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazarlo.

Su pecho se contrajo cuando ella empezó a besarlo mientras sus brazos lo apretaban casi dolorosamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Masculló como pudo sobre su hombro.  
— ¿Tu que crees? —Susurró besando su frente— Vinimos a desearte suerte —dijo con una sonrisa espléndida en su cara.  
— ¿Si?, no sabía que podían venir.  
— No podemos —murmuró sombríamente— pero tu no te preocupes. ¿Emocionado?  
— Algo —dijo indiferente.  
— Estas tan grande —masculló con la voz tomada— Mi precioso hijo —suspiró— Ten —dijo teniéndole un paquete gigante— Para esta noche.

Harry sujeto la caja y ante su mirada entusiasta la abrió. Un traje de gala de su escuela descansaba doblado pulcramente.

— ¿Es nuevo? —preguntó boquiabierto. El suyo estaba guardado, es decir hecho un bollo, en el fondo de su baúl  
-— Claro que sí, la piel también es nueva —dijo emocionada levantando el traje.

Harry jadeo cuando una piel de lobo blanco con destellos grises apareció ante sus ojos.

— Es impresionante —susurró tocando la extra suave piel.  
— Me alegro que te guste. —Dijo con una sonrisa encantada— Black nos dijo que tenias una cita importante.

Harry no se atrevió a preguntar que pasaba para que ella pronunciara tan sobriamente el nombre de su padrino.

— Gracias, me encanta.  
— ¿Quien es el chico? —Preguntó acariciando su rostro.  
— Draco Malfoy, es de Beauxbatons.  
— Malf... —Se giró rápido y con una expresión mortificado.— ¡¿Como dejas que salga con el hijo de Lucius, Black?!

Harry abrió los ojos impresionado, ella nunca gritaba, y eso que su padre le provocaba, constantemente.

— Lo dejo porque Lucius se pasó de bando cuando se enteró que su señor buscaba matar a un niño de la edad de su hijo. —respondió su padrino mortalmente serio— No me subestimes Evans, jamás lo pondría en peligro. Ya crucé un par de palabras con el chico.  
— Lily, tu sabes que nosotros le echamos un ojo mientras está aquí, no puedo creer que pensarás que no nos encargamos de esto. —Harry dio un respingo por el doloroso tono de su tío Remus.  
— Yo.. Era un Mortifago —gimió Lily abriendo y cerrando la boca.  
— Lily, yo fui a ver a Malfoy cuando Canuto me lo contó. ¿Tu piensas que somos un grupo de idiotas? Me juro que no tiene nada más que ver con aquello. —Harry vio la duda en los ojos de su madre y por la expresión dolida de su padre él también lo había notado— Sabemos cuidar de él ¿sabes? —Dijo chasqueando la lengua— Es mi hijo ¿no?

Su mamá se puso tan roja como Harry y corrió la mirada. Le dió un último abrazo fuerte y lo volvió a besar.

— Te amo Harry —susurró contra su oído— pásala bien esta noche. Te verás hermoso y no te portes mal —agregó mirándolo divertida.  
— Yo también te amo —respondió dulcemente esquivando el temita de portarse mal. Ella rió suavemente negando con la cabeza.  
— Suerte mi amor.

Con un último abrazo que Harry respondió sintiendo tanto amor por ella que podría escupir corazones por la boca. Sabía que ella tuvo que pasarla muy mal por lo que había pasado con su amigo y por más no llegaba a comprender el miedo de poder perder un hijo, su padrino le explicó que todos ellos sufrieron horrores de solo pensar que Harry estaba en la mira de un asesino. Ella intentaba dejarlo ser sin dejar que su miedo interviniera y gran parte del tiempo lo lograba, pero ya se había acostumbrado a que a veces se abrumara así.

— Gracias, mamá —la soltó y le dio un beso.

Ella lo miró por última vez y se dio media vuelta.

— Nos vemos en casa James. —Aviso pasando a su lado sin mirarlo.— Black, Rem —asintió con la cabeza como despedida y se perdió por la chimenea.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron mirando como el fuego verde se consumía y la tensión se fue con la última llama. Su padrino soltó una sonrisa y chocó los cinco con su padre.

— Siempre funciona —Sonrió triunfal.  
— Siempre —río su padre sin rastro de mal humor.  
— No sé cómo consiguen convencerme para seguirles la corriente —dijo su tío Remus chasqueando la lengua.

Paso al lado suyo dándole una palmada amable en el hombro mientras que Harry miró a su padre y padrino sin entender nada.

— ¿Que acaba de pasar? —Preguntó dudoso. Él en su lugar no estaría tan contento, la cara de su madre solo auguraba problemas, muchos problemas.  
— Acabamos de ganarle esta, —Sonrió ladino su padrino— Si sabemos que ella se va a enojar, nos enojamos más y así queda aplacada. Si se siente un poco culpable por algo que nos dice...  
— No me reta tanto —concluyó su padre con confianza.

Harry los miró meneando la cabeza. Su tío tenía razón, eran dos incorregibles.

— Buenooo —murmuró su padre acercándose— ¿Tu primera cita importante?

Harry esquivó su mirada rojo fuego y cuando su padrino le guiñó un ojo, cerró los ojos mortificado.

— Vamos hijo, no te apenes. Es algo de lo que uno tiene que estar orgulloso. La primera vez que yo tuve una cita así de importante...¿Recuerdas Canuto? Que tiempos, Matilde...  
— No no —jadeó Harry tapándose los oídos asustado por lo que podía decir su padre.  
— Tranquilo, solo me meto contigo. Bien, ¿algo que quieras que charlemos? —preguntó tan serio que Harry se asustó más. Oh aquello era extremadamente vergonzoso.  
— Nada —suplicó.  
— Dejen a ese chico —dijo Remus apareciendo detrás suyo y apoyando su mano en la espalda de Harry con cariño— ¿Para eso me hiciste romper la ley?  
— Rem —dijo su padre mirando a su amigo ultrajado.  
— Quita esa cara Potter —advirtió Sirius— dejó de funcionar hace años.  
— Correcto, no funciona. Ahora portate bien o te echo de mi casa.  
— No lo harías —dijo su padre entrecerrando los ojos  
— No me provoques Potter.  
— Te volviste muy aguafiestas —masculló— Bueno hijo, voy a ir antes de que tu madre destruya mi despacho. —Se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente— Tu ya sabes, mantén en alto ese listón. Eres un Potter y tienes un fama que cuidar.  
— Ya me di cuenta —Sonrió divertido contra sus hombros— Gracias por mi traje.  
— No hay de que, compre ropa interior nueva también. -Harry gimió agachando la cabeza y su padre junto con Sirius estallaron a reír.

James se alejó unos pasos y le sujetó la cara. Lo miró unos segundos y Harry vio como dejaba de lado toda diversión— Portate mal, muy mal. Así estaré orgulloso.

Harry aceptó su rápido beso en la frente y su clásica revuelta de pelo. Si bien ya no le agradaba tanto que lo tratarán como un crío, se lo permitía.

— Está hermosa —susurró Krum a su lado sobresalltandolo.

Antes de poder girarse a ver a su pareja para emitir opinión, sus ojos dieron de frente con Draco.

— Tienes razón —susurró a su vez embobado- Está hermoso.

Un calor se abrió paso por su vientre y trago saliva preocupado. No creía estar a su altura, para nada. Traía unos pantalones ajustados azul petróleo, camisa blanca y una chaqueta con tres botones del mismo color del pantalón. Gimió audiblemente sin poder evitarlo, el traje resaltaba su estrecha cintura. Sus piernas parecían tan largas que Harry tuvo que seguir tratando saliva que no paraba de acumularse en su boca. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo la sensación de no ser bueno para algo, de no dar la talla. Cuándo ladeo la cabeza para sacarse el pelo de la cara Harry empezó a hiperventilar.

— Hola Harry —susurró Draco acercándose para darle un casto beso en la boca.

Harry jadeo y sujetando su nuca lo obligó a profundizar el beso. El suave sabor a chocolate lo mareo ligeramente cuando Draco gimió contra sus labios, introdujo ansioso su lengua en la deliciosa boca del rubio y tuvo su recompensa, Draco le rodeo el cuello con las manos pegándose a él cuan largo era. Suspiró poniendo un poco de distancia de su boca y los impresionantes ojos grises lo miraron con algo de soberbia.

— ¿Me veo bien? —preguntó alzando una perfecta ceja rubia.  
— Exquisito. —Le confirmó con una sonrisa extensa.  
— Tu no te ves nada mal —Comentó distraídamente mientras hundía una de sus manos en la suave piel— Esto es muy suave —murmuró acercando su mejilla a la piel mandando una onda de su cálido aliento directo a su yugular.

Tembló un poco en sus brazos. A pesar de que su padre madre y tíos tenían la idea de que Harry era virgen, desde hacía un año ya no lo era. Tampoco era como si cargara con tanta experiencia, pero tenía la suficiente para saber que esperar, para saber que ese cosquilleo intenso que saturó sus terminaciones nerviosas era presagio de algo bueno.

— ¿Entramos? —Propuso Harry ofreciendo su brazo.  
— Encantador. —sonrió Draco burlonamente, pero le rodeo el brazo de todos modos.

Cuando pasaron las puertas del Harry titubeo impresionado. Se veía tan hermoso y perfecto que no pudo evitar mirar más embobado a Draco. Veía su perfil combinado con el hielo y el cristal que lo rodeaba y entendió que quiso decir su padre, que sintió su padrino. Nunca podría estar allí con otra persona. Draco era perfecto, para ese lugar, para lo que fuera. Draco era perfecto para su vida, para él.

— ¿Que ves Harry? —Preguntó el rubio que lo miraba preocupado.  
— Eres hermoso —susurró con un aplomo que no solía ostentar frente a él.

Draco parpadeó confundido unos segundos y después le dedicó una sonrisa que rebotó en su mismo pecho.

— Tu también lo eres Harry —dijo despacio mientras se inclinaba para darle otro lento beso.

Draco lo arrastró hasta quedar parados casi en primera fila del pasillo que se armó para dejar pasar a los Campeones. Pavel estaba parado masomenos a la misma altura que él solo que del lado opuesto. Su amigo le dió un repaso rápido a Draco y después le sonrió. Harry sacó pecho y rodeó la cintura de su pareja alzando orgulloso el mentón. Draco percibió su movimiento y negó con la cabeza divertido. No pensaba disculparse, tenía todo el derecho regodearse, esa noche él tenía a su lado a la mejor pareja.

— ¿Estás presumiendo no? —murmuró alegre.  
— Claro que sí. Hombres y mujeres mueren de envidia en este momento.  
— Idiota —Sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar Harry se separó algo molesto de Draco. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo todos los campeones entraban con sus parejas. Cuando fue el turno de Viktor él y otros compañeros empezaron a vitorear con gruñidos graves. Su amigo traía su mejor cara de fiera letal y les sonrió con altivez. Les dejaron espacio y el compás de la música mutó sutilmente a un tema más lento. Cuando los directores se incorporaron al baile seguidos de los maestros, Draco le sujetó la mano y lo arrastró a la pista. Con una mueca accedió pero se desentendió tan pronto como pudo.

Después de unas horas de fiesta, Harry se encontraba francamente saturado. La música le destrozaba los tímpanos y había empezado a hacer un calor de los mil demonios.

— Que calor —murmuró Viktor dejándose caer en la silla que tenía al lado.  
— Y pensé que era yo el único aburrido del grupo —le dio una palmada en la espalda con la vista clavada en Draco que bailaba con Fleur desde hacía un rato.  
— Yo nunca puedo salir —se quejó.

— Cierto, oh gran buscador de Bulgaria.

— Eres un idiota. Y hablando de eso, ¿Pavel?

— Hace aproximadamente media hora enfiló con su cita fuerza del comedor. —Lo miró risueño— Solo para que sepas, le debemos una pasta a Suri, el dijo que ese bastardo se iba a ir antes de la media noche.

— Infeliz, la linda chica que traía colgando parecía más resistente.

— Ya ves, todos tenemos mucho que aprender. ¿Tu, como vas?

— Mi chica se fue a pelear con un amigo... —Miró en dirección a la puerta y Harry se inclinó para seguir su mirada.

La chica le gritaba a la cara a un colorado que se había puesto tan roja como su propio pelo.

— Lo siento —le dijo compasivo.  
— ¿Quién ha dicho que la noche terminó? —Le preguntó con soberbia y se paró acomodando su piel.

Harry volvió a mirar a Draco conteniendo la risa, a veces estaba más ciego de lo que era aceptable. Se acomodó mejor en la silla y se quedó contemplando El precioso cuerpo de Draco moverse al sinuoso compás de la música. A medida que la noche avanzaba Harry se convencía más y más de lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando Draco se giró en su dirección y se acercó a él contoneando todo su cuerpo sensualmente Harry se preparó para entrar en combustión espontánea. No tenía sentido creer que tenía una sola forma de finalizar esa noche que no sea quemado por las mismas llamas.

— Ven a bailar Harry —susurró Draco desprendiendo un deje de alcohol al hablar.

— Yo no bailo —se disculpó tomando su mano  
— Vamos Potter —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras en su oído— Es igual que follar, de parados.

Harry cerró los ojos y caminó como alma en pena tras de Draco, para cuando lo tuvo en medio de la pista el muy canalla empezó a frotarse contra él, demostrando de forma empírica sus palabras. Harry se dejó llevar unos minutos, pero cuando dos discretas manos empezaron a viajar desde su hombros hasta la parte baja de su espalda, supo que era el momento idóneo para salir de allí. Draco se había frotado sin compasión contra él y Harry estaba muy a punto de dar un espectaculo en vivo. Su precioso culo embutido en esos peligrosos pantalones lo estaban desquiciando y como no pusiera remedio al dolor que tenía iba a empezar a hechizar a todos a su alrededor.

Sujeto a su indiscreto rubio por las caderas y lo giró en sus brazos.

— ¿Listo para irte? —dijo contra su boca mientras Draco intentaba besarlo con ansias.

— ¿Para donde? Aquí está la fiesta —gruñó contra sus labios.

— Me pareció entender que querías ver el mástil del barco —le respondió besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Draco tembló bajo sus manos y alzó la cabeza de golpe. Sus ojos brillaban tan expectantes como decididos y Harry tuvo miedo de claudicar allí mismo.

Salió del castillo llevando a Draco de la mano y se escondió detrás de una de las grandes paredes para sacar la capa pero Draco, un poco ebrio, mal entendió sus planes y empujándolo contra la dura y fría piedra empezó a besarlo. Harry le dió acceso a su boca y un ligero gusto a melón inundó sus papilas gustativas. Las manos de Draco empezaron a pelear contra sus botones y sujetándolo de las muñecas Harry lo empujó lejos de él. Respiraba entrecortadamente y miró hirviendo de necesidad como la pecaminosa boca de Draco había desplazado sus atenciones a una de sus manos. Gimió internamente, ese hombre era demasiado hermoso para su propio bien, y el de Harry mismo si era honesto.

— Toma —masculló como pudo tendiendole la capa— Pontela y pase lo que pase no hables, le advirtió.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Draco en un susurro cómplice

— Tu llave de acceso —Harry se la quitó de las manos viendo que no estaba por la labor, y se la acomodo él sobre la cabeza. Agachando la mirada notó que como él, Draco era demasiado grande para usar la capa y le pidió que se agachara— Perfecto, no hables. Ahor sígueme.

Intentó caminar lo más rápido que podía sin echarse a correr, donde Igor lo pescara muy apurado por llegar al barco iba a sospechar y Harry ya había tenido suficientes emociones por demás esa noche, amén que las manos de Draco habían parecido encontrar su trasero y cada pocos pasos sentía sus manos debajo de la capa tocándolo.

Subió así a los tropezones y el maldito de Draco chocó contra su espalda dándole una buena referencia del tamaño de su paquete, que como nó, sin querer juró él, se frotó belicosamente contra su culo arrancándole un jadeo hambriento. Preocupado revisó que no hubiera nadie en la proa dando vueltas y le arrancó la capa de un tirón. Frente a él apareció un Draco a medio camino de desvestirse.

La luz de la luna bañó su pecho expuesto. Harry se quedó sin aire, su camisa y su saco estaban abiertos y la corbata fuera a saber él donde estaba, el primer botón de sus pantalones también estaba abierto dejando expuesto un boxer verde esmeralda que resaltaba contra su blanca piel.

Recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada sin poder moverse. Una repentina urgencia de caer de rodillas frente a él lo urgió. Su mente ya no pudo formar pensamientos coherentes y sin siquiera ordenarselo, su mano se levantó y acarició el pectoral de Draco.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Harry? —jadeó Draco arqueandose contra él.  
— No sé —respondió ensimismado mientras veía su mano descender por su pecho hasta su cintura.

Rodeó su cuerpo y lo pegó de golpe contra él, Draco alzó la cabeza y se estiró para besarlo. Esa vez cuando sus lenguas se tocaron fue de una forma lenta, saboreandose en la boca del otro. Harry dejó de pensar, alejó las dudas y los miedos que intentaron colarse dentro de él. Los pateó con fuerza y sin despegarse de la boca del rubio los fue guiando a lo largo del barco hasta su camarote. Apoyó con delicadeza a Draco contra su puerta y hundió la mano en su cabello. No pudo evitarlo y gimió, tan suave como la misma seda desprendía olor a lavanda y Harry no dudó que si alguna vez lo paraban frente a la Amortentia, a eso iba a oler. Sube melón y fuerte lavanda, algo picante y sin dudas combinado con la noche. Ya no iba a tener problemas con los patronus, iba a poder conjurar el que quisiera de solo recordar la mirada que Draco le echó en ese momento. Como sus manos temblaron ligeramente al desabrocharle los botones de su chaqueta, como sus ojos se abrieron al ver su morena piel. No iba a necesitar más que recordar su tono de voz cuando le pidió que lo llevara a su cama.

Abrió la puerta del camarote y lo dejó pasar. Draco dudó unos segundos absorbiendo todo lo que lo rodeaba. Harry había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y había limpiado. Viktor, con un don para los hechizos de orden, le había dado una mano. Pavel lo había obligado a cambiar sus limpias sábanas y le trajo unas de él, de seda negra obviamente. Harry habría considerado todo una exageración, pero cuando Draco arrastró por sus brazos la parte superior de su vestimenta él supo que iba a verse impresionante contra la satinada tela.

Sus piernas casi no lo sostienen cuando el rubio se dio vuelta despacio y dejó caer la camisa con saco y todo al piso mirándolo como un depredador.

Hace unos años, mientras Harry estaba de vacaciones, había escuchado a hurtadillas una charla entre su padrino y su padre. Ambos tan borrachos como una cuba, no prestaron atención a que Harry había vuelto a escabullirse y escuchaba atento una charla que sin dudas si su madre se hubiera enterado los hubiera matado, pero su padrino sin querer, había plantado un pensamiento que hasta esa noche nunca consideró. _— Eres un sexista Potter, tú crees que el macho en una relación es el que la mete —bufó molesto golpeando la botella de whisky contra la pobre mesa— Tu no te enteras de nada Potter._ Harry jamás deseó, hasta esa noche, poner a prueba sus palabras pero cuando Draco se acercó a él y tiró de su cinturón supo que esa iba a ser la noche en que comprobaría aquella teoría.

Dejó que Draco lo arrastrara hasta su cama y se sentó obedientemente cuando este lo empujó suavemente.

— Tu también eres hermoso Harry —murmuró Draco quitándole la piel de su hombro dejándola caer al piso sin prestarle atención.

Harry se quedó muy quieto viéndolo terminar de desabrochar su camisa y estiró los brazos cuando jaló de su remera sobre su abdomen para quitarsela. Los ojos grises se arrastraron por su cuerpo tan detenidamente que Harry pudo ver todas las emociones atravesarlos. Deseo, lujuria, pasión y que alguien se apiadara de él, porque creyó ver algo mucho más intenso.

— Definitivamente hermoso —repitió Draco agachándose frente a él separando sus piernas para acomodarse.

Acercó su boca a su cuello y con cuidado empezó a besarlo. Harry estiró el cuello soltando un quejido cuando los dientes rasgaron su piel con necesidad.

— Draco... —gimió intentad hablar— yo nunca... nunca..

— ¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó el rubio alzando su nublada mirada.

— Me importó tanto alguien —concluyó viéndolo desarmado.

El rubio se quedó mudo por unos segundo estático mirándolo

— A mi tampoco —susurró y volvió a besarlo.  
— Tampoco lo hice —aclaro un poco avergonzado— No así.  
— Dejamelo todo a mi Harry —suplico apretando su frente contra la suya— No te vas a arrepentir, lo juro.

Harry asintió turbado por desesperación que transmitían sus ojos.

— Túmbate —le ordenó con un susurró ronco.

Harry trago saliva y se arrastró hasta quedar en el medio de la cama. Draco se paró frente a él y su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontrolado cuando sus pálidas manos empezaron a desabotonar el resto de su pantalón. Su boca cayó abierta cuando se los bajó y lo vio parado solo con sus boxer.

Draco se estiró hasta agarrar uno de sus pies y encadenado a su mirada le sacó lentamente los borcegos. Harry intentó mantenerse quieto, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba, su corazón había estallado contra sus costillas y palpitaba furiosamente mientras que Draco empezó a besar su empeine. Se arqueó sin poder contenerse cuando su cálida lengua se arrastró brutalmente despacio sobre esa zona, Harry no tenía ni idea que aquello podía ser tan gratificante. Ni en sus mejores sueños se le hubiera ocurrido y no sabía si era porque el rubio se lo estaba haciendo, pero Harry sentía su miembro palpitar como si estuviera lamiendo allí.

Draco dejó en paz sus pies y gateó sobre la cama hundiendola bajo su peso, se arrodilló a su lado llevando sus manos al pantalón, Harry cerró los ojos cuando su aliento golpeó la mata de pelo que descendía por su ombligo hasta perderse por la cinturilla de su pantalón, cuando sintió la tibia lengua delinear el contorno del hueso de su cadera una de sus manos salió disparada a la rubia cabellera y Draco rió por lo bajo. El suave frío le puso la piel de gallina cuando se vio despojado de sus pantalones. Recargándose sobre sus codos observó como Draco tiraba sobre su hombro los pantalones y le separaba las piernas.

— Muy hermoso —volvió a murmurar el rubio con la boca pegada a su erección mandando una descarga de placer a lo largo de su columna. Sujetó el elástico de los boxer negros que traía y los bajó lentamente por sus caderas, apoyó la planta de los pies contra la fría seda y lo ayudó a poder sacarlos sin problemas, dejándolos olvidados en uno de sus pies Draco volvió a ascender besando y lamiendo la cara interna de sus muslos mientras que con cuidado se iba abriendo espacio entre sus piernas. Harry soltó un sin fin de gemidos descompuestos a medida que sentía su terso cabello rozar su piel— Y muy sensible —canturreo sujetando con firmeza la base de su erecto miembro— Hueles como la nieve —susurró contra su pubis y Harry se tiró sobre la cama superado— Mírame Harry —masculló Draco levantando la cabeza.

Harry estiró el cuello y clavó sus ojos en la mano de Draco que había empezado a moverse hacia arriba y abajo a un ritmo tan parsimonioso como cruel, los labios rosados se acercaron a la cabeza de su erección y antes de posarse sobre él, la tentadora lengua de Draco se arrastró sobre su sensible piel. Apoyó los pies en el colchón y subió las caderas sin poder contenerse, necesitaba más de ese imponente contacto. La lengua de Draco empezó a torturarlo con movimientos lentos y calculados. Un sudor frío empezó a acumularse en su cuello y espalda, casi agradece estar acostado, caso contrario hubiera terminado sentado en el piso, porque sus piernas difícilmente lo hubieran podido sostener cuando los labios se cerraron succionando sobre su miembro.

— Draco —jadeó cuando le rubio engullo su polla de una sola vez.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron a sus piernas mientras metía y sacaba su polla de esa pequeña prisión del infierno que era su boca. Gimió, se retorció, hizo cuanto pudo por apurar el ritmo casi perezoso del rubio, pero antes de poder volver a sujetar su cabeza. El rubio levantó la varita y murmuró sobre su brillante polla — Incarcerous

Harry alzó la vista estupefacto cuando vio como dos sogas salían disparadas de la vita y sujetaban sus muñecas contra la cabecera de la cama. Su polla dio un respingo cuando la excitación que tenía se incrementó.

— Pero si eres un depravado —murmuró maravillado mirándolo.

Harry se negó a responder, si abría la boca solo iban a salir unos ruidos de lo más humillantes y por el momento estaba pasándola tan bien que por nada del mundo quería que su mente se pusiera a trabajar en nada que no fuera absorber el calor que la boca volvía a emanar sobre su miembro. Se impuso usando la fuerza de sus abdominales para apremiarlo pero Draco le dio una sonora palmada en la cadera advirtiéndole que podía pasar si seguía sin mantenerse quieto. Pero es que Harry no entendía cómo alguien podía volverlo nada con solo hacer eso, ni siquiera estaba usando la fuerza o lo hacía a un ritmo aceptable y Harry sentía que no podía con un segundo más de aquella tortura.

— Por favor —suplicó cuando sintió que con cada nueva lamida su cordura se iba resquebrajando.

Draco lo soltó un instante y empezó a deslizar su lengua por sus testículos, Harry estaba por empezar a llorar de la frustración que sentía en el momento en que Draco lo sujetó de las caderas y contra su ingle murmuró que se diera vuelta, no hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces de un rápido movimiento se acostó boca abajo sobre el colchón y sollozó cuando la seda le rozó el miembro.

— Apoyate en tus rodillas Harry —le ordenó Draco y Harry se apresuró a flexionar las rodillas. Alzó la cabeza y vio con impotencia sus manos unidas por la cuerda. La soga empezaba a lacerar la piel de sus muñecas por los constantes tirones pero un gemido le cortó el habla cuando Draco le propinó una sonora nalgada que le dejó picando el culo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dejar caer la frente contra el colchón intentando recordarse a sí mismo que debía respirar.

— Mis gafas —protesto cuando estas empezaron a lastimarle el puente de la nariz.

Draco se estiró cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y con la mano las sujetó sacandoselas, claro que en el proceso se restregó todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo y Harry se apretó más contra su imponente calor corporal. Instintivamente alzó más su culo para restregarse él mismo contra la polla de Draco que seguía encondida tras sus boxer.

— Buen chico —canturreo Draco lamiéndole la espalda a lo largo hasta llegar a su coxis— Levanta más ese precioso culo tuyo para mi Harry —pidió amablemente guiandolo con las manos— Hermoso —suspiró abriendo.

Harry enterró la cabeza en la cama queriéndose morir en ese momento. No se sentía cómodo, no se sentía nada agradable estar así. Intentó calmar sus nervios, la voz de Draco dejó en claro que a él si le gustaba lo que veía, pero eso no estaba ayudando. Intentó alejarse un poco, pero las grandes manos volvieron a sujetarlo impidiendo cualquier cosa

— Quieto Potter —lo regañó con voz potente— Quieto, porque te lo juro, voy a atarte los pies también

Harry quiso que ese comentario le sonará ofensivo incluso quiso enojarse, pero solo elevó más y más su excitación, su miembro rebotó contra su abdomen de solo pensarlo y por la risa perversa que escuchó a su espalda el rubio lo sabía.

— No te preocupes —susurró volviendo a exponer su entrada tan degeneradamente— Algún día lo voy a hacer... pero... —Harry giró la cabeza para verlo cuando notó que habla con la boca entrecerrada— Pero si no te lo hago ahora mismo voy a morirme  
— S..sí —tartamudeó elevando nuevamente sus caderas.  
— Buen chico —repitió el rubio y alzó su mano hasta ponerla a la altura de su boca. Tenía que estirarse un poco y las sogas volvieron a rasguñar su piel, pero eso solo logró calentarlo más— Chupa —le dijo Draco viéndolo fijamente y Harry abrió la boca.

Lamió los dedos y los humedece cuanto pudo hasta que su boca se abrió dejando escapar un grito. El descarado que tenía arrodillado tras él había metido su lengua en su entrada sin miramientos o contemplaciones. Las rodillas le empezaron a fallar cuando la sacó y lo empezó a besar, morder, succionar. La vergüenza se fue de paseo y con total impunidad se lanzó a su cara para tener más de eso que estaba robándole completamente el juicio.

— ¡Chupa! —volvió a ordenarle Draco

— Joder, sí... —volvió a meterse los dedos en la boca y esta vez no se molestó en intentar ser sesual y solo se concentró en llenarlos de tanta saliva como le fue posible acumular.

— Para — le ordenó e irguiéndose acomodó los dedos en su entrada— Va.. joder, esto va a doler solo un poco ¿sí?

— Hazlo ya —gimió descontrolado.

Cuando sintió un dedo introducirse en él sintió una picazón molesta pero se mordió el labio. Sentía como cada uno de sus músculos intentaban repeler el avance pero se centró en dejarlo entrar. Dolía, escocía pero empezó a respirar con fuerza buscando un poco de tranquilidad, pero le era imposible, la intrusión se sentía muy ajena, sabía que en algún momento mejoraría y esperaba que fuera más rápido que tarde.

— Tocate —gruñó Draco a su espalda.  
— Mis manos —casi chilló agitandolas desesperado.

— Diffindo —jadeó y las sogas se volvieron pedazos

Harry se apoyó en sobre uno de sus codos y metió la mano por debajo de su cuerpo, cuando su mano alcanzó su polla gimió audiblemente y empezó a masturbarse.

— Lento —dijo Draco mientras seguía avanzando dentro de él.

El dolor empezó a remitir y cuando sintió su mano tocar su entrada se relajó aún más, esta era la peor parte, ya lo sabía. Draco dejó quieta la mano y Harry siguió masturbandose hasta que él solo empezó a mover las caderas sacando de apoco el dedo y volviéndolo a meter.

— Más —jadeó listo para seguir avanzando.

Sin responder Draco volvió a la carga con dos dedos, los sentía dentro suyo y cuando el dolor volvía se apretaba con más fuerza la polla, pasados unos instantes sintió cómo los abría dentro suyo haciendo más espacio. Harry miró por debajo de su pecho y vio su polla chorreando preseminal.

— Más —volvió a jader sintiendo la necesidad de ser penetrado por algo más grande, se sentía apretado pero necesitaba más. Mucho más.

— Si, eso Harry —murmuró casi tan enloquecido como él Draco— Tan, tan apretado —susurró encantado volviendo a meter a cabeza entre sus piernas— Separarlas más.

Harry las abrió cuanto pudo y cuando sintió las caderas de Draco rosarlo empezó a hiperventilar nuevamente. Draco restregó un par de veces su polla contra su entrada y una repentina humedad lo lleno por dentro y por fuera. No necesitaba preguntarle qué había hecho, sabía ese hechizo de memoria.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó duramente  
— Por favor —volvió a pedir y sintió la frente de Draco pegarse a su espalda

— Tan educado —comentó con una sonrisa— Ahí vamos —dijo colocando la cabeza de su miembro contra su entrada y haciendo un poco de fuerza.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando el dolor volvió pero ya sabía cómo apalear aquello.

— Por favor —gimió Draco— Puro fuego —susurró mientras se abría paso.

Harry esperó conteniendo las quejas en el fondo de su garganta y cuando los suaves muslos le rozaron el culo soltó un suspiro agotado. Draco empezó a acariciar su espalda, sus omóplatos. Dejaba besos en su cuello, a lo largo de su columna.

— Dame tu boca Potter —gruñó contra su oído.

Harry inclinó la cabeza de costado y empezó a besarlo desesperado. La lengua de Draco sabía a pecado y más lo excitó, roto tentativamente sus caderas y una ráfaja de deseó se abrió paso a través del dolor. Repitió el movimiento hipnotizado por la placentera sensación y cuando Draco le sujetó las caderas tembló expectante.

— Ahora empieza lo bueno Harry —susurró contra su oído y Harry se deshizo en sus manos.

Con penetraciones lentas y tan profundas, que lo sentía en todo el cuerpo, Draco se fue moviendo dentro suyo. Lento, con cuidado. Su pecho se apretó cuando Draco empezó a murmurar lo hermoso que era, lo mucho que lo deseaba. Harry sentía el orgasmo crecer junto con otra cosa dentro suyo. Las caricias de Draco lo hacían sentir algo más que excitación, la lujuria nublaba su razón, pero otra cosa peleaba contra ella. Se arqueó contra Draco para recibirlo a medio camino de una estocada y gritó de placer cuando dió con su próstata.

— Más rápido Draco —gimió intentando apurarlo.  
— Quieto Potter, que no te estoy follando como un animal —susurró.

Se tragó sus quejas de que bien le gustaría que lo hiciera cuando la mano de Draco se deslizó bajo su abdomen y agarró su polla. Siguió embistiendolo tan profundamente que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, cada estocada tocaba su próstata y con su mano masturbandolo no iba a durar mucho más. Harry no pudo evitarlo, cuando le empezó a besar el cuello empezó a comparar la pobre experiencia sexual que tuvo y no había un puto punto de comparación. Todas las veces que lo hizo eran encuentros rápidos y de lo más impersonales, aquello... aquello nunca lo había hecho, sentía a Draco en todos lados, con sus manos, con su boca, con sus palabras... tan lento que lo estaba rompiendo por dentro y por fuera. Esa cosa que nublaba su cabeza, se trasladó a su pecho y empezó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Cuando Draco aumentó el ritmo Harry soltó un gruñido y empezó a responderle a sus movimientos.

— Vamos Harry —gimió Draco apretando con fuerza su polla.

— Yo... ya... ag, joder... si... ¡DRACO! —gritó sintiendo como su semen golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y la mano de Draco  
— ¡Harry! —gritó Draco dejándose cae sobre su espalda tan cansado como él mismo se sentía.

Intentó restablecer su respiración, pero con Draco derrumbado sobre su espalda era un labor bastante difícil. Sus ojos se querían cerrar pesados. Un bostezo le cruzó el rostro y se relajó. Se sentía pegajoso y sucio, pero tan tan satisfecho que podría caer rendido en cualquier momento. Sintió a Draco moverse sobre su espalda y rodó la cabeza para verlo a la cara. Tenía una expresión preciosa, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa embobada en los labios.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? —susurró estirándose para besarlo.

— El que quieras —musitó devolviendole el beso.

— Creo que me enamoré de ti —se alejó un poco para poder verlo de frente.

Harry sintió la opresión en su pecho y como sus ojos se humedecían, cuando abrió la boca para responder. Su mundo se volvió oscuro y despertó.


	6. Chapter 6

¡No, no, no!

Sintió como si lo estuvieran ahorcando. Gemía y se revolvía pero el aire no parecía poder atravesar su garganta. Intentó quitar la mano que le cortaba la respiración, intentó desesperadamente abrir los ojos. Algo estaba mal, Draco no lo ahorcaría, lo amaba... Y él... él tenía que responderle. Quería responderle pero su garganta seguía siendo oprimida con tanta saña que temió morir. Abrió la boca enloquecido y una bocanada de aire por fin llegó a sus pulmones.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y automáticamente se dió cuenta que esa no era su cama... la seda había desaparecido. Unas sabas demasiado blancas y espesas le rodeaban la cintura.

— ¡Harry! —giró la cabeza y vio a Hermione corriendo con los brazos abiertos en su dirección.

Una punzada dolorosa le atravesó la cabeza cuando pensamientos y recuerdos entrecruzados se golpearon. ¿Qué hacía la chica de Krum allí? _Ella es tu mejor amiga,_ respondió otra lejana voz.Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza.

— Draco —murmuró por lo bajo, quizás era solo una pesadilla. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Se había quedado dormido y no podía despertar— Draco —repitió intentando salir de la pesadilla.  
— Harry, ¿porqué llamas a Malfoy? —preguntó su amiga deteniéndose a unos pasos de él.  
— Viktor, llama a Viktor —pidió, ella lo conocía, salía con él. Eso pasaba, algo malo pasó, algo les pasó a Draco y a él. Necesitaba la ayuda de su... otra punzada de dolor le abrió la cabeza cuando la palabra amigo afloro en el aire. Un nombre, Ron, emergía peleando con el de Viktor. No entendía nada.

— Señorita Granger, ¿qué pasa aquí? —Harry giró la cabeza y vió a la enfermera... ¿Pomfrey? aparecer. Necesita ayuda médica.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —le preguntó inquieto cuando ella lo miró abriendo la boca impresionada.  
— Señor Potter, ¿como se encuentra? —preguntó acercándose a él con su varita alzada.

Harry retrocedió asustado. Algo estaba mal, donde estaba Draco.

— ¿Por qué no estoy en mi camarote? —volvió a preguntar mirando a la chica de Krum.

— ¿Camarote? —jadeó sorprendida.

— Sí, mi camaro... —otra terrible punzada lo doblegó antes de que pudiera hablar.

Una seguidilla fugaz de recuerdos se golpearon borrando otros, un cuarto, cuatro camas, cortinas rojas, un león. Gimió golpeándose las sienes desesperado porque el dolor cesará de una vez. Otros recuerdos se irrumpieron en su subconsciente. Una campeón, era un campeón. Hogwarts, los botes. La cara de Ron en el vagón, la madre de él indicandole como cruzar el andén. Hermione siendo atacada por un troll. Ron siendo arrastrado por un perro gigante. El dolor de cabeza amenaza con reventarsela. Aprieta los ojos y el torrente sigue y sigue. De su boca salen gritos angustiados, el dolor lo ciega.

Hermione y Pomfrey hablan, gritan pero Harry sigue doblegando, impedido de moverse, extrañaba la opresión en el cuello.

— ¿Harry? —pregunta con un susurro roto su amiga cuando pudo dejar de gritar.  
— No, no, no —gime cuando la dolorosa verdad se hace presente.  
— ¡Harry! —suplica Ron a su lado

Harry levanta la cabeza y se ve rodeado, Ron y Hermione están a cada lado de su cama, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Snape, Moody y Dumbledore lo miran desde los pies.

— No, por favor, no —gimió aferrándose a la mano de Hermione— déjenme volver —un dolor le abre el pecho y las lágrimas caen sin control de sus ojos.  
—Harry, ¿volver a donde? —pregunta Dumbledore intranquilo.  
— Por favor, por favor... —Solo era capaz de suplicar— Quiero volver  
— Harry, nunca saliste de aquí —intentó razonar Hermione con él.  
— ¿Volver a donde? —volvió a preguntar Dumbledore y Harry se sujetó la cabeza desesperado. ¿Dónde?  
— Ah... ah... Bulgaria —gimió pero se dio cuenta de otra desgarradora verdad— ¡No, no, no! Por favor, estaban vivos. —gimió— estaban vivos, solo quiero volver allí —se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos angustiado— estaban vivos, quiero volver...  
— Potter usted nunca estuvo en Bulgaria —masculló McGonagall intentando contener su propia angustia.  
— Si, si estuve —respondió con terquedad— Yo... Yo estoy, estuve allí —levantó la vista atormentado y la clavó en su director— Lo juro, no voy a causar problemas, solo déjenme volver. Necesito volver... Mis... Ellos, ellos no murieron, me aman, solo quiero volver con ellos. Mis amigos.. Mi.. con él, solo quiero volver con ellos. —pidió atormentado.

Todos lo miraban con distinto grados de angustia, nadie lo entendían. Bien, el problema era que lloraba como un nene y no se explicaba. ¿Como podían devolverlo a donde _tenía_ que estar si no hablaba?. El amaba a Hermione y a Ron, pero... Sus padres, sus tíos... Oh, Sirius nunca estuvo preso, Remus... Él no escondía lo que era y Draco, merlín, Draco. Ni siquiera podía sentirse incómodo por más que desagradables recuerdos intentaban separar lo que había entre ellos. Si, tenía que volver. No entendía cómo, pero Dumbledore si, él tenía que entenderlo.

— Yo...yo, mis papás... Bulgaria.. —Balbuceó e intentó sentarse en lo que tenía que decir— Usted —dijo clavando sus ojos en Snape. Usted los salvo —la cara de profesor se puso lívida de la impresión— Nadie me quería contar nada, pero... Mi... —Harry soltó un quejido cuando la cruel verdad lo aplastó, no iba a volver a hablar con él, alejó eso, tenía que seguir— mi padre, él me dijo que usted... Que usted les aviso, los escondió en Bulgaria en unas montañas o yo qué sé. Salvó a mi madre, ella me puso su nombre... —Su mente empezaba a divagar entre lo viejos y nuevos recuerdos— Algo.. Algo de que era su mejor amiga cuando chicos, joder nadie me explicó nada. Ella enloquecía de solo hablar de eso...

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio y su mente giraba intentado separar los recuerdos, dividirlos.

— Mi, yo... Murió, murió y usted mató a Voldemort —agregó mirando a Dumbledore— Lo mató, pero ella no quiso volver, mis tíos... ¡Sirius! ¿Dónde está Sirius?  
— Harry yo creo que...  
— ¡NO! Quiero ver a mi padrino -gritó

Dumbledore lo miró unos instantes antes de asentir. Todos seguían mudos mirándolo, pero Harry no les prestaba atención, solo podía pensar en volver. Tenía que volver por Draco, por Viktor... Su cabeza se volvió a comprimir y cuando estaba por volver a gritar desesperado la puerta se abrió. Un gigantesco perro negro entró corriendo y su padrino apareció ante sus ojos.

— ¡Dumbledore! —Chilló Snape con la vista nublada por la furia.  
— Ahora no —lo cortó Dumbledore— Harry, ahí está, porque no sigues... Oh, espera. —Se acercó a Sirius que lo miraba desencajado y habló en su oído. Sirius negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Después los clavó en Snape que alzó el mentón indiferente.  
— ¿Harry? Hijo, ¿que pasa? —Le preguntó su padrino acercándose a su cama con cuidado.

Harry se arrastró en el colchón y sujetó su mano tirando de él hasta poder abrazarlo. Hundió el rostro en su flaco, brutalmente flaco pecho y rompió a llorar desconsolado.

— Estaban vivos Sirius —gimió— Solo quiero volver con ellos, por favor, diles que me dejen volver... Me aman, ¿que va a hacer mamá si no vuelvo?

Su padrino lo apretó contra su cuerpo y Harry sintió su pecho subir y bajar con una respiración pesada.

— Mi padre, oh, por favor, solo quiero ir con ellos... —Alzó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, necesitaba decírselo a alguien que lo entendiera— Tu... Tu estas con Remus. —Harry se sintió un poco ruin cuando lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de su padrino— No, no llores... —lo atajó— Eres feliz Sirius, son profesores aquí... ¿Entiendes? Tenemos que volver.

Su padrino corrió la mirada dolido y se giró para ver a Dumbledore.

— ¿Que mierda le paso? —gruñó su padrino con odio.  
— Intentó averiguarlo —puntualizó Dumbledore— Si Harry pudiera explicarme más claramente dónde quiere que lo lleve...  
— No le dé alas a esto Dumbledore. —rugió Sirius apretandolo contra su pecho— Solo va a dolerle más. —Su voz se fue cortando al final.  
— No, tu no entiendes —dijo Harry sintiéndose traicionado. Estudio a todos los que estaban con él allí. Él único que no lo miraba con pena era Snape, este solo lo estudiaba detenidamente— Usted la salvo —repitió Harry sintiendo algo resolverse contra ese pensamiento— Ella nunca volvió a Inglaterra porque se lo advirtió, Sirius me contó que antes de que Voldemort lo matara usted le aviso a la orden que fue Peter... Que él los traicionó... —su voz se perdió y parpadeo confundido— Oh, claro tu, tu y Remus lo mataron... —masculló mirando a su padrino que abrió los ojos sorprendido— Mi padre me dijo que murió poco después de que nos fuéramos, claro... Tiene sentido, yo nunca conocí a Peter.  
— Harry, estas... —Sirius lo miró impotente e intentó abrazarlo más pero Harry se alejó, no le creía lo que le estaba contando.  
— Tu —dijo señalando a Hermione— Tu sales con Viktor -la castaña dio un respingo— Pero te gusta él —aclaró mirando a Ron, mientras que la cara de su amigo se volvía escarlata— Y a ti te gusta ella. —se empezaba a sentir mareado— No tiene... Quiero volver —susurró despacio tapándose la cara, era lo único de lo que de momento estaba convencido— Por favor déjenme volver con ellos...

Una mano temblorosa se posó en su hombro y alzó la vista, Dumbledore había corrido a un petrificado Sirius y lo miraba tranquilamente.

— Dime que más —pidió y Harry sintió la esperanza crecer en su pecho, él le creía.  
— Viví siempre en Bulgaria —contó intentando recordar todo— Mi colegio es Durmstrang. Mis mejores amigos son Viktor y Pavel. Karkarov me odia, se la pasa haciendo que limpie ese mugroso barco...  
— Si... —lo apremio Dumbledore tranquilamente.  
— Si, yo... Vine a Hogwarts porque le dejaron traer unos compañeros que no fueran de su curso...  
— Bien, ¿algo más? ¿Yo mate a Voldemort?  
— Perdón, no se más. Mi padre me dijo lo indispensable y Canuto solo dijo que deje eso antes de que mis padres se enteraran. Mi tío Rem dijo que... Que me quiso... —se llevó la mano a la frente y contuvo el llanto— No tenía esto...  
— Harry, me puedes explicar... Si puedes claro, pareces poseer dos pares de recuerdos.  
— ¿Que yo...? —apretó su cabeza— Si... Si tengo dos... De eso y esto.. No lo puedo explicar... —volvió a gemir desesperado— ¿Me puede mandar con ellos...?  
— Que estabas haciendo antes de volver. —preguntó amablemente pero Harry esquivó su mirada. No quería contarles... Ello no lo entenderían.  
— Llamó a Malfoy —dijo Ron preocupado.  
— ¿Te atacaron? —Preguntó Dumbledore  
— No, Draco no haría eso —protestó indignado— Estábamos hablando... Y yo, yo le iba a decir... Él estudia en Beauxbatons —dijo recordando de golpe— Lucius se fue... Él, él dejó a los mortífagos cuando se supo que Voldemort iba por mi, por Draco en realidad, tiene mi edad y él no pudo con eso.

Harry guardó silencio sintiendo como sus sienes empezaron a palpitar.

— Harry, ¿cómo terminaste en la enfermería?  
— No sé... Ya le dije, yo estaba en mi...camarote, hablando y de... —un flash perforó su mente, el lago, Ron y Hermione iban a morir si no los sacaba de allí, la niña de Beauxbatons...  
— No llegue a salir del lago. Me estaba ahogando. —susurró recordando la sensación de que le oprimían los pulmones— No, no —repitió mirando a director— se que intenta, esto no fue un sueño.  
— Harry, te desmayaste —le explico con cariño— Te ahogaste en el lago, te sacamos pero las pociones no funcionaban y estuviste inconsciente unas semanas.  
— No, usted no lo entiende —masculló furioso— No fue un sueño. ¿Me escucha? —dijo arrastrándose lejos de él. Las manos de Ron lo sostuvieron evitando que se cayera de la cama volvió sus ojos alarmado a su mejor amigo, ahora lo recordaba era Ron.. Cuando volviera iba a ir a buscarlo— ¿Tú me crees?

Ron lo miró sin saber que decir, giró y se encontró con Hermione que lo miraba con impotencia.

—¿Tú? —susurró. Su amiga agacho la mirada— ¿Nadie? —masculló sintiéndose cada vez más enojado— Cuando fue lo del basilisco tampoco me creían —espetó molesto mirándola— Creían que estaba loco, pero tenía razón ¿no? —Hermione levantó sus ojos y lo miró con arrepentimiento— Yo si escuchaba a ese asqueroso animal. —agregó mirando a Ron.  
— Harry, fue un sueño —reiteró Sirius y Harry no lo pudo evitar, lo miró con desprecio.  
— Mi padre me dijo que siempre acudiera a tí —gruño por lo bajo— que si alguna vez tenía una duda, tu seguramente me darías el mismo consejo que él me daría. —se soltó del agarre de Ron y bajando de la cama se acercó a su padrino— Supongo que eso también fue un sueño.

Camino a través de los adultos y se dirigió al baño. Tantas veces había terminado en la enfermería que ya sabía donde se encontraba todo. Escucho las voces de los que dejó atrás pero no le importo. Continuo caminando y cuando se plantó frente al espejo busco en su mirada, sentía las diferencias. Era más bajo, mucho más bajo, cosa que no tenía sentido, pero así era. Sus rasgos parecían menos duros y más filosos. Falta de comida y malas condiciones de vida, susurró su mente. Levantó la mano y tocó el frío espejo. Podían no creerle, pero en el mismo fondo de su pecho sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Todo eso no podía ser un sueño. No podía explicarlo, pero ya lo iba a hacer.

Draco.

Cerró los ojos. Aquello le dolía tanto como lo de sus padres. En ese presente se odiaban. Draco jamás le dejaría acercarse, Draco era su enemigo. Lucius nunca dejó de ser un Mortifago, y había criado a un idiota engreído. Era verdad que buena parte de su Draco y de ese Draco eran lo mismo, comentarios filosos, arrogancia, pero en lo fundamental, Draco lo odiaba, lo despreciaba.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, sabía que no era un sueño, y lo sabía porque no había forma de que su mente pudiera crear aquella realidad, lo sabía porque su corazón le dolía.

Se mojo la cara y se preparó para volver dentro, donde todos lo miraban como si finalmente hubiera perdido la cordura, pero no seso. Él y su mente sabía, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de volver. Pensó en su madre, en sus últimas palabras. Recordó las facciones de su padre, tan parecidas a las de él. Recordó a Draco, Draco qué lo amaba.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la enfermería solo quedaba Dumbledore con Hermione y Ron, lo que sea que estaban hablando era algo que él evidentemente no podía escuchar, ya que todos se callaron repentinamente. Se apretó el cuello intentando liberar la tensión y el malestar. Sabìa que así no iba a conseguir nada y no pensaba arriesgarse a perder más de la cuenta.

— ¿Sirius? —preguntó volviendo a la cama.  
— Se fué —murmuró Hermione un poco asustada.

¿Otra forma de saber que todo aquello había pasado? La culpa no llegó, había esperado que llegara de un momento al otro, él y manía de disculparse por cosas que incluso nunca hizo parecían haberse esfumada. Se sentía más fuerte, más decidido, más como el Harry Potter que creció en Bulgaria al cuidado de sus padres, y no maltratado en un armario con los Dursley.

— ¿Como estas, colega? —preguntó Ron casi sin mirarlo.

— Mareado —masculló subiéndose a la camilla.

El dolor de cabeza había remitido, pero no se sentía bien. Le dolía el estómago y las nauseas solo empeoraron el panorama.

— ¿Quieres que te dejos dormir? —preguntó Hermione dudando de usar esa palabra.  
— Por favor —volvió a pedir en dirección a ella— Y emm... Perdón, sé que... hace rato, fui muy injusto con ustedes. —su amiga le sonrió con afecto y Ron movió la mano quitándole importancia.  
— Creo que sería recomendable un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños Harry —dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad tendiendole la poción.

— No gracias —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa— Supongo que no me molesta soñar.

— Harry... insisto —pidió un poco más firme

— Ya dije que no, Director —respondió endureciendo la mirada y la voz. No iba a dejar que volvieran a noquearlo.

Dumbledore lo miró como si no acabara de darle él técnicamente una orden, Ron abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione dio un bote en su silla.

— Claro que no —coincidió el Director— Creo que deberíamos dejar a Harry descansar. —comentó mientras se paraba estirando su túnica— Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley un rato más y después a su torre.

Los dos chicos asintieron contemplandolo un poco embobados, y cuando el viejo Director cerró la puerta tras sí. soltaron sendos suspiros.

— ¡Como vas a hablarle así Harry! —chilló Hermione indignada.

— ¡Colega eso fue genial! —dijo en cambio Ron ganándose una mirada lacerante de Hermione y una sonrisa de su parte.

— ¿Qué esperabas que haga? Tomar esa cosa, en primer lugar algo de lo que me dieron me metió en esto.

— Harry con respecto a eso...

— Déjenlo —dijo cortando a su amiga— No me creen y no voy a reconocer que fué un sueño por mucho que ustedes...

— Te creemos —dijo Ron a bocajarro— Tenías razón, cuando fue lo del basilisco... nosotros no te creímos y tenías razón.

Harry sonrió agradecido con sus amigos, si los tenía a su lado todo iba a ir mejor. Él tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo. El sueño empezó a pasarle factura y casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo querían sucumbir a un descanso reparador.

— Creo que me vendría bien una siesta —comentó recostandose.  
— Claro —dijeron al unísono sus amigos y se miraron avergonzados.

Harry sonrió de lado, quizás su inconsciente quería ayudar a sus amigos y por eso habla sin pensar.

Se acomodó y cerró sus ojos, quizás logrará volver si se dormía, solo quizás, ellos tuvieran razón.

Unos murmullos interrumpieron su descanso y estaba por mandarlos callar cuando la voz de Snape gruñó molesto.

— Usted me lo prometió —dijo desbordando indignación.  
— Yo mantengo mi palabra Severus —respondió cansado el director— Yo nunca hable o mencione nada de nuestro _acuerdo._

Harry se obligó a mantener su relajada pose y una respiración constante. Los dos adultos estaban muy cerca de él y notarian su exaltación, cerrando los ojos se esforzó por escuchar cada palabra. Dumbledore estaba murmurando lo que parecían hechos que no reconoció mientras que Snape despotricaba como un niño chiquito.

— ¿Cómo me quiere explicar lo que dijo Potter? —un golpe fuerte casi lo hace saltar en su lugar pero milagrosamente pudo contenerse— Black no puede saberlo. Lupin... Lupin no es un completo idiota, pero eso fue muy específico.  
— Ya, pero solo en partes y eso es lo fundamental. —murmuró distraído.  
— ¿ Me está queriendo decir que cree en su palabra? —preguntó tan indignado que Harry quiso pararse y hacerle frente.  
— Bueno el asunto es que si le creo.  
— Vamos Dumbledore —dijo Snape chasqueando la lengua— Solo es una más de sus mentiras.  
— Yo no lo creo así, estaba demasiado seguro para que se confundiera y no me creo que las magníficas opciones de Pomfrey combinadas con las tuyas no le hayan despertado.  
— Es imposible Dumbledore. Está siguiéndole la corriente —sentenció Snape y Harry no escucho aplomo, escucho un retin de temor a lo que podría implicar que él no estuviera equivocado.  
— Me encantaría que fuera solo eso... —Harry sintió agitación en el pecho maldito fuera, que lo dijera— ¿me quieres decir que a tí no te extrañó la precisión?

— Creo que alguien le contó cosas que juró no hacerlas —respondió fríamente Snape.

— No me gusta repetirme —dijo duramente Dumbledore— Lo que yo pude contarle, dista mucho de lo que él relata. Tendría que llamar a uno de nuestros amigos Inefables, pero si...  
— ¿Si que? —espetó con cierta impaciencia  
— Tiene un rastro mágico sobre él —murmuró— Bueno, esto no aclara nada, pero si abre unas poderosas incógnitas.  
— Déjese de dar vueltas Dumbledore —estalló ya sin un ápice de paciencia el maestro de pociones.  
— ve tu mismo, ¿alguna vez percibiste de cerca la magia que vuelve únicos a los giratiempos? —preguntó Dumbledore casi divertido— El rastro es casi parecido.  
— ¿Dice que Potter viajó en el tiempo? —preguntó con incredulidad Snape.

— En efecto, creo que hizo algo que se le pareció mucho, el asunto es ¿Cómo?

— Pero... no puede ser, Potter relata... eso no es ningún tiempo —murmuró Snape quedamente

— Y es justamente es lo que lo vuelve increíble, parece que nuestro Harry, viajó a un momento del tiempo, donde todos tomamos las decisiones correctas —Harry pudo escuchar la diversión en su voz y su estómago se apretó molesto, ya quería el que viviera esa experiencia, haber si la seguía encontrando tan divertida..  
— No le...  
— Mira, el relato las decisiones que tu tomaste, es distinta a la que pasó. Severus, tú nunca decidiste acudir directamente a Lily, viniste a mi. Sirius, no confió en Remus y creyó que él era el infiltrado, al parecer en esa realidad, Sirius tomó la decisión correcta y creyó en Remus. James tomó su decisión correcta y te siguió, cosa que todos sabemos nunca hubiese pasado. Al parecer todos tomamos buenas decisiones.  
— Dumbledore usted sabe que eso no tiene sentido —protesto Snape— La magia no funciona así.

— ¿Severus, no serás tan arrogante para creer que sabemos todo de la magia y cómo funciona? De verdad necesitas cruzar unas palabras con alguno de mis amigos en el ministerio y veras.

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar entonces? —preguntó molesto.

— Oh, eso no lo sé. Algo que mezclamos, quizás en el estado de semi conciencia que estaba. No soy tan sabio amigo —dijo humildemente.  
— ¿Se lo dirá?¿Le dirá que no se volvió loco? —preguntó quedamente, casi preocupado por él.  
— No —murmuró Dumbledore amargamente— Me temo que pueda intentar volver y no creo que acepte, que eso no paso, que aquello no es la realidad.

— ¿Lo culparia? —dijo Snape tan molesto que Harry tuvo que obligarse a quedarse quieto— ¿Lo culpará por querer volver a un lugar donde era feliz?

— No, no lo culparia. Pero puede morirse en el intento. Creo que parte de la llave para abrir lo que sea que paso aquí es lo que pasó bajo el lago y no me interesa que lo intente.  
— ¿Prefiere dejar que crea que enloqueció? —preguntó con incredulidad.

— Prefiero que se concentre en el torneo, que eso si es real.  
— Toma muchas decisiones arbitrarias sobre su vida Dumbledore.

— ¿Tu crees que se merece saber qué es lo que vió? Hay verdades que es mejor desconocer Severus. Hay cosas que causan tanto dolor que no impiden continuar. Quiero ahorrarle eso. — se defendió.

— Haga lo que quiera, yo no creo que esté en lo correcto.

— ¿Tu no intentarías volver? — preguntó suavemente Dumbledore.

— No es algo que le concierna. Me retiro.

Harry esperó unos momentos y la puerta sonó suavemente al ser cerrada. Harry se quedo escuchando como Dumbledore seguía murmurando unos hechizos por lo bajo y las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus ojos. Nunca iba a poder volver, ni siquiera podía encontrar consuelo en saber que no estaba loco o que no fue un sueño. La verdad era cruel y dolorosa. Pero extrañamente, pensaba como Snape, él se merecía saberla. Por mucho que en ese momento, su pecho se hubiera abierto a la mitad y sintiera como le quemaban el corazón. Él se merecía saber lo que perdió.


	7. Chapter 7

Siempre el mismo.

Había pasado lo que se le antojaba una eternidad, pero lo cierto es que solo fueron unas pocas semanas, quince días para ser más específicos.

Todos podían notar los cambios, sutiles, en su personalidad. No solo el evidente hecho de que se había vuelto muy taciturno y que casi no hablaba con nadie fuera de Ron, Hermione, Nev y Luna. Si no que su varita escupía una numerosa lista de maleficios a cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de meterse con él. Con el paso de los días casi todos los estúpidos de Slytherin que intentaban molestarlo se habían ganado una maldición y sólo unos pocos se seguían animando.

Los desagradables pines de Potter Apesta, fueron casi abolidos después de que un chico de sexto se lo restregaba en la cara y Harry sin mucha paciencia había decidido lanzar un _Incendio ._ McGonagall juraba no tener palabras para describir su actitud, su padrino sentado al lado suyo en ese momento, le dijo que jamás había visto tanto de James en él.

Harry sujetó una de las piedras que los rodeaban y la estrelló contra la pared.

— ¿Estas practicando para la última prueba? —preguntó mientras comía la ración de comida que a Harry le dieron muy amablemente en las cosinas.  
— Sí, Hermione y Ron me tiene practicando muchos hechizos y encantamientos... —dijo sin darle importancia y sujetando otra piedra.

A eso se había reducido todo, nada le daba importancia. Solo alejarse de Malfoy en público y acosarlo en privado, escondido bajo su capa. Siempre de lejos, siempre con toda la distancia que podía.

— También deberías hacer algo con las plantas, o pociones, quizas te hacen preparar un antídoto.

— Entonces sabremos quien no ganara —murmuró inclinando la cabeza cuando uno de sus proyectiles voló en su dirección. Miró ofendido a la piedra y pateando lejos, siguió.

— Harry... —lo miro cuando escucho el tono lúgubre de su voz.

Harry había decidido que Dumbledore tenía razón, había cosas que era mejor no saber. No podía hacerle eso a su padrino, no podía contarle la vida que hubiera tenido si solo hubiera confiado en Remus. No era justo. Sus padres hubieran muerto igual, pero quizás él y su tío Rem tendrían una posibilidad.

— Siento lo que paso —dijo mirando sus manos— Lo siento mucho, yo... yo sé que de verdad crees que eso paso, pero...

— Lo sé, fue sólo un sueño. —se apresuró a decir— Dumbledore cree que muchas pociones combinadas y una extraña reacción del resabio que quedó en mi sistema de las Branquialgas hizo que viviera todo más... intensamente.

— Siento que no sea verdad —alzó la vista y Harry vio su dolor reflejado. Había, o bueno hubiera, podido ser verdad.

Ron y Hermione eran los únicos dos a los que le había contado todo y cuando todos fueron a buscar una respuesta, Harry siempre mintió y dijo que había sido un sueño. No quería que Dumbledore se preocupara, no quería que McGonagall lo mirara otra vez con lástima. Definitivamente no quería a Pomfrey a su espalda todo el tiempo.

— No tienes que disculparte Sirius, yo te trate mal...

— No, Harry, siento que no sea real porque yo también lo deseo. Siento mucho no haber podido impedir que tus padres murieran. Siento muchísimo haberlos hecho confiar en Peter. —Harry miró a su padrino con el corazón en un puño. Se había jurado no llorar más por eso, no seguir demostrando debilidad, pero le costaba horrores.

— Yo sé que no querías que nada malo les pasara.  
— Sabes, yo salía con Remus en la escuela —comentó su padrino y ahora él el que reventaba las piedritas con furia.  
— ¿Sí? —preguntó fingiendo no saber nada.  
— Sí sonrió de lado unos segundos antes de agitar la cabeza ensimismado— Me enamoré de él en quinto año. Pero ese cabrón me hizo romperme el culo para lograr que me tomara enserio.

Harry alzó la cabeza con tan rapidez y con tanta fuerza y rapidez que un tirón doloroso le llegó hasta la mitad de la espalda. Miró a Sirius como si le hubieran salido alas o cosa por el estilo, como si acabara de tomar la forma de un Basilisco sin más.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó dudando de su cordura.  
—¿ Lo puedes creer? —comentó divertido— A defensa de él puedo decir que mis primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts fui un idiota, seguro que escuchaste algo por estos pasillos, pero tenía una reputación... —otra sonrisa más grande se posó en sus labios y Harry abrió la boca sin dar crédito— Muchos matarían por esa fama, pero el caso es que a mi no me servía de mucho, solo alejaba a... Moony

Harry cerró los ojos. ¿Como pudo ser tan idiota? se preguntó descompuesto. Tan evidente, tan obvio ¿y no pudo pensarlo por si mismo? Volvió a mirar a Sirius. Claro que tenía que tenía sentido. El único con vida y lo suficientemente cerca suyo para hacérselo notar.

— Remus... Él, ¿fue amor a primera vista?  
— No, la verdad que no. Pero supongo que fue porque yo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera yo. —Harry dio otro respingo y sintió sus pulsaciones subir— Pero cuando lo vi en el andén... Ese año... No sé Harry, lo supe. Era mio. Mi Monny, pero supongo que la cagamos. —dijo sombríamente— Él dió un paso en falso, yo tiré mucho de esa cuerda...

Harry se paró repentinamente, claro que era un idiota. Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido y Harry le extendió la mano para que se parara.

— Tengo que volver —jadeo tirando de su padrino— Y tu tienes que ir a buscar a Remus.  
— Harry ¿no me escuchaste? Eso se terminó hace muchos año.  
— No, tú escúchame —Harry tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos quería hacer tantas cosas a la vez que le costaba hablar.— Ve a buscar a Remus y... —se estrujo el cerebro buscando algo que le permitiera ayudar a su padrino...— Ve por Remus y dile que fuiste un idiota, que lo sabes, que no lo niegas, pero que él siempre supo que eras un idiota y te amaba a pesar de eso.

— Harry... eso no... no entiendes, eres muy chico. —se lamentó sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó casi desesperado por poder irse de una buena vez, tenía un castillo al que volver.— Ve y dile esas exactas palabras. —Sirius apretó la boca y lo miró largamente— Te lo juro, eso va a funcionar. —Harry recordaba la cara de Remus cuando le dijo en la mesa entre risas que eso era lo único que hubiera necesitado decirle Sirius, pero siempre fue muy orgulloso para pedir disculpas, y por eso estuvo un año arrastrándose.

Harry vio que su padrino no iba a cooperar. Decirle la verdad estaba descartado, más cuando ya había abierto su boca y dicho que fue un sueño, contradecirse a uno mismo no era alentador para nada, pero hacerlo con semejante situación lo iba a volver a colocar en la lista a futuros pacientes de San Mungo, y no iba a permitirse semejante problema, no ahora que un buen plan se enredaba en su mente.

— Bueno, a menos que seas un cobarde... —dejó caer soltando su mano.

Sonrió internamente cuando la cara de su padrino se deformó en una siniestra expresión.

— Tengo que volver —dijo antes de que su padrino pudiera sujetarlo— ¡Me cuentas! —gritó sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de la cueva.

Mientras corría desesperado por llegar su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, tenía que ir con Ron y Hermione, ellos, bueno Hermione en realidad, era la más indicada para ayudarlo.

Derrapó entrando a la sala común agitado y sudoroso. Sus mejores amigos levantaron sus cabezas sorprendidos de verlo entrar en aquel estado.

— ¿Pasó algo con Canuto? —preguntó Ron preocupado. Harry negó con la cabeza y se encaró con Hermione

— Me tienes que ayudar. —dijo entre jadeos

— ¿Que? necesitas. — pregunta resuelta. Harry sonrió ampliamente  
— Volver a gustarle a Draco —dijo radiante.

Después de un silencio atronador, que sólo se vio interrumpido por chillidos incrédulos de Ron, Harry se apresuró a contarles todo sobre su relación con Draco. Hermione se mantuvo muda todo el rato y después de un rato, los gemidos de Ron solo eran esas palabras como Malfoy? Harry Malfoy? No, Malfoy no. Harry no se molestó en decirle nada, no tenía tiempo.

— Yo ya lo pensé, es lo mismo, puede que un cambiáramos un poco, pero lo esencial en nosotros no cambia, no importa Hermione no cambia. Siempre somos los mismos. Yo soy bueno, tu eres inteligente Ron... —Harry miró a su amigo que seguía gimiendo Malfoy como si estuviera llamando a una gran araña— Bueno, es Ron. Sirius ama a Remus, y piensa básicamente igual, puede que sea más duro ahora, puede que sea más reservado, pero los sentimientos, lo que nos vuelve nosotros no cambia mucho.  
— No... no estoy segura —dijo titubeante.  
— Vamos, mira, hice una lista mental. Draco, el de allá, ese tambien se la pasaba burlándose, pero era obvio que yo le gustaba. Y Draco, nuestro Draco... vamos está todo el día pendiente de lo que hago. Se la pasa molestandome, llama mi atención, tú sabes que no lo imagino.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y calló a Ron con una mirada hastiada cuando este empezó con sus gemidos otra vez. Harry sonrió recordando la noche que se toparon con Aragor.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón... —murmuró pensativa— Hizo esos pines... Lleva años persiguiendo... —Hermione lo miró y abrió los ojos— Oh cómo no lo vi —masculló parándose y caminando en círculos alrededor del gran sillón— Si es... bueno, se supone que cuando uno crece deja de hacer esas cosas. —al ver que él y Ron la miraron sin entender se giró y les explico— Cuando te gusta alguien y no sabes como decirlo... bueno, los nenes suelen meterse con esa persona. Por ejemplo, en le tiran del pelo a la nena, o se ríen de ella, o no sé...

— Hacen horribles pines insultantes —agregó Harry con confianza.

— Sí, los hacen —dijo ella devolviéndole una media sonrisa.  
— El asunto es, ¿cómo lo voy a buscar? —preguntó dudando.

Para su sorpresa no fue Hermione la que le respondió, fue Ron.

— Usa su misma técnica —comentó con el rostro ligeramente verde

— Ron, eso no va a ayudar.

— No.. en realidad, Ron creo que es una excelente idea —dijo radiante otra vez

Para disgusto personal de Hermione y cierto morbido placer de Ron, no tuvieron que esperar casi nada para que Harry pudiera llevar a cabo su plan. Esa misma noche Harry empezó con su misión. Estaban arrumbados en las puertas del comedor y mientras que su amiga susurraba que no hiciera ninguna idiotez, Ron se relamía los labios expectante. Por su parte Harry solo era capaz de sentir una pesadumbre ciclotímica en su abdomen. Su estómago se contrae molesto y expectante. Cuando divisó a lo lejos el cabello rubio inspiró por última vez.

— ¡Eh Malfoy! —gritó bien fuerte provocando que casi todos los que lo rodeaban se frenaron a escucharlos  
— ¿Qué quieres Potter?¿Un par de clases sobre cómo vestirte? —dijo riendo con sus amigos. Harry entrecerró los ojos divertido.

— Sabes, creo que podrías ser un Superhéroe —Hermione jadeó mirándolo sorprendida y solo unos pocos entendieron la referencia

— ¿Que? —preguntó Draco sin entenderle

— Veras, en el mundo Muggle, existe estos... super hombres, hombres con poderes especiales, únicos. —vió como las mejillas de Draco se teñían ligeramente— Si... todo el mundo los ama, lo idolatra. Creo que podrías ser uno. El Hombre-Hurón, capaz de correr y llorar más alto que cualquiera —remató antes de que Draco pudiera hablar.

Un coro de carcajadas estalló a su alrededor y Draco lo miró con odio y humillado. Avanzó en su dirección y golpeándolo con su hombro se abrió paso hasta su mesa. Ron tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse y Hermione volvía a negar con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente repitió el proceso. Cuando Malfoy bajó por las escaleras y sus ojos se cruzaron unos instantes el rubio pasó de él, pero Harry no se calló.

— ¿Que Malfoy, ya encontraste la forma de que Krum te de un poco de atención? —el rubio volvió a quedarse lívido y mirarlo con furia— Si quieres puedo hablarle de tí, por cómo lo miras...

Draco volvió a golpearlo para pasar y Harry se obligó a no sujetarlo cuando pasó a su lado. Cuando llegaron a las clases de pociones Draco lo buscó por la instancia antes de entrar. Harry le guiño un ojo divertido y cuando estaba por sentarse, susurró un hechizo y corrió su silla. Desde el suelo Draco lo volvió a mirar cada vez más exasperado. En la clase de encantamientos, Harry se las arregló para intervenir siempre y que ninguno le saliera bien. Draco sabía que era él y siempre que fallaba, o él modificaba su hechizo dos ojos grises cruzaban la estancia para clavarse en él.

Al cabo de una semana, Draco y su séquito parecían más que dispuestos a comprobar donde se encontraba él y ahí decidían si pasaban o no. Ron no daba más del gusto, estaba tan extasiado que parecía no importarle lo que Harry pretendía lograr con aquel avance, pero eso era algo bueno para él. Quizás mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, Hermione dejó de quejarse o intervenir cuando Harry marcó, que desde que había empezado, Draco poco a poco había dejado de lado sus comentarios mordaces y solo lo estudiaba más largamente cada día que pasaba.

En las clases de defensa contra las artes Oscuras Moody colaboraba con sus planes, lo puso a hacer pareja con Draco y Harry se reía de él cuando sus hechizos lograban darle. Su protego daba lástima y siempre le atinaba a su blanco.

— Vamos Malfoy —dijo con soltura— Neville ya maneja este hechizo —Draco enrojeció de golpe y Neville a unos pasos de él hizo una mueca, no era verdad, Neville tenía suerte de no estar sufriendo más que Draco y eso solo era porque Hermione no era cruel. Draco para esa altura ya había recibido mocomurciélagos, piernas de gelatina y una muy poco divertida picazón.  
— Cierra la boca Potter —masculló con los dientes apretados.  
— Vamos, vamos —canturreo con una sonrisa ladina— Sabes Malfoy, te ves muy bien de rojo —agregó más bajo para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar. Esa vez se puso colorado desde el cuello hasta la misma raíz de su pelo. Harry gimió internamente al recordar la última vez que había visto su cara así de sonrojada y por cómo se abrieron los ojos grises que tenía frente a él no le quedaban dudas de que algo se le tubo que notar— ¡Profesor! —gritó sin poder sostener más su mirada— Necesito ir a la enfermería —pidió, resiste quieto cuando el ojo mágico de Moody se fijó en él.

— Vaya —accedió con un gruñido y Harry no necesito un solo segundo para huir de allí. Corrió cuanto pudo hasta perderse en los baños de prefectos.

Solo un poco más se recordó mientras mojaba su cara, solo un poco más. Draco había reducido a cero sus insultos, claro que él no le daba tiempo o ya simplemente nadie se atrevía a reírse de él, pero no era solo eso. Draco lo miraba largo y tendido por esos días. Corría la mirada cuando Harry lo pescaba, pero le era frustrante cuando lo único que él deseaba era poder tenerlo.

Había asumido y aceptado que nunca iba a tener a sus padres devuelta, fue duro y desagradable, pero lo acepto. Otra cruel vez, aunque sea, y era uno de las más pobres consuelos que tenía, podía tener toda una vida de recuerdos de ellos. Era verdad que no recordaba mucho ya, que desgraciadamente, sus caras habían empezado a temblar en su recuerdo y sus voces se difuminan, pero lo sentía en el pecho. Sentía su amor, su personalidad no era la misma, era más confiado y menos culposo, lo que solo podía venir de ser criado con su amor. Pero Draco... era distinto, él estaba allí con vida y tan a su alcance. Tan cerca que podía olerlo y querer morir.

— ¿¡QUE INTENTAS POTTER!? —rugió Draco entrando descompuesto por la puerta.

Harry retrocedió hasta que su trasero se golpeó contra uno de los lavamanos. Paso saliva sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Como le había dicho a Hermione? Siempre somos los mismos, eso que nos hace nosotros no cambia, no de verdad. Ahí estaba, era un idiota para esas cosas y en definitiva, se humillaba solo. Pero eso parecía gustarle al maldito así que increíblemente estaba de suerte.

Era Draco el que tenía que dar ese paso, porque de otra forma nunca iba a pasar, no importaba si Harry se tatuaba su nombre y apellido en el pecho o gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le gusta, él no se lo iba a creer, pero si Harry caía en sus redes, ese pomposo arrogante iba a aceptar _que no tuvo otra opción._ Fijó la vista en el piso y esperó

— Dime Potter —murmuró Draco acercándose. Harry vio como sus pies entraban en su escaso rango de visión— Dime porque me tienes harto tocándome los huevos todo el maldito tiempo —gruñó frustrado.

— Nada —alzó la vista y los ojos casi enloquecidos de Draco lo estudiaban buscando la verdad.  
— No me vengas con esas —lo atajó— Me persigues todo el día. ¿Que pretendes?

— Solo hago lo mismo que hacías tú, —dijo con un poco más de confianza— ¿Qué pretendías cuando lo hacías?

Draco retrocedió un paso, Harry se acercó uno. Le dolía la distancia que tenían.

— Yo no buscaba nada —dijo apurado y Harry por primera vez temió que, de verdad, ese Draco nunca pudiera reconocerlo en voz alta.

Giró la cabeza y miró la puerta. Quizás Hermione tenía razón y tenía que concentrarse en la última prueba, faltaba tan poco que con suerte pudiera centrarse en eso y terminar lo que quedaba de ese año en paz. Ese verano podía planear algo mejor, buscar la forma de hacerse amigo de Draco y empezar a partir de ahí como ella sugirió, pero él estaba tan desesperado por volver a tenerlo pensar en todo el tiempo que le iba a tomar lo enfermaba.

— Bien, entonces no pretendo nada —reconoció vació, mordiéndose la lengua.

— A mi no me engañas Potter —dijo Draco alzando el mentón y acercándose un paso más.

Harry sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y mantuvo su posición.

— Dime ahora qué pretendes.

— Nada —repitió soltando un suspiro. Lo mejor era irse y ya, intentó pasar por al lado de Draco pero este le sujetó con fuerza que no se esperaba el brazo y la verdad sea dicha, tampoco intentó impedir que no lo estrellara contra la dura pared de piedra.

— Me tienes cansado Potter —murmuró con odio— Cansado ¿entiende esa palabra tu diminuto cerebro? Cansado —se acercó tanto que su pechos casi se rozan y la fría punta de su varita fue a parar a su cuello.

Se tragó un gemido. Estaba más perdido de lo que alguna vez sospechó.

— Me dejaras en paz —continuó hablando y Harry sintió su embriagador aliento golpearlo, dulce melón. Que era lo que podía hacer para que siempre oliera a melón era una de las mayores dudas que lo embargaban, si el muy degenerado se la pasaba comiendo esas manzanas del infierno que lo tenían delirando de solo verlo llevárselas a la boca— ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó sacudiendo su brazo, Harry pasó más y más saliva. Merlín lo ayudará. Sentía cada vez más apretado su maldito pantalón y Draco estaba demasiado cerca como para, si no se calmaba, no darse cuenta de sus malditas intenciones.

Pero es que no podía era un retorcido que se ponía cachondo cuando Draco se para frente a él así, duro y determinado. Con una expresión de seguridad que era evidente no fingiría. Cuando lo acompañaban sus esmirlos solía regodearse, pero no era esa misma seguridad. Draco en ese momento, si creía poder con él y sus rodillas querían ceder ante él. No porque Draco pudiera con él, si no porque Harry quería dejarlo hacerse con el control.

— Responde Potter —le espetó molesto— Responde de una puta vez.

Harry negó con la cabeza y selló sus labios. Draco soltó un chasquido molesto y se acercó más agachando su cabeza para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

— ¿En qué pensaste en clase? —preguntó y Harry cerró los ojos atormentado.

La erección que tenía ya era palpable y solo era cuestión de segundos a que la notara, si no era que ya se había dado cuenta y no decía nada.

— ¿Qué Potter? —repitió Draco volviendo a sacudirlo con fuerza y lo soltó dando un jadeo sorprendido cuando sin querer se acercó un poco más.

Harry mantuvo los brazos al costado de su cuerpo cerrando con más fuerza sus parpados. No podía verlo, era tan humillante. El silencio se extendió y antes de que Draco dijera algo que sin dudas iba a lograr desatar su furia abrió los ojos y camino a la puerta. Tiró del picaporte pero esta no se abrió, gruñendo intentó con más fuerza y antes de que pudiera sacar su varita la mano de Draco estaba sobre su erección. Gimió en voz alta y apoyó la frente contra la pared de madera. Su respiración saltó y jadeaba desesperado cuando la mano empezó a moverse.

— Me tienes que estar jodiendo —comentó el rubio sobre su nuca— Pero si tienes una erección —dijo regodeándose— ¿en eso pensabas Potter? —soltó una risa y su aliento removió su pelo— ¿Tenerme debajo tuyo sonrojado?

Harry movió las caderas hacia delante y se restregó más contra esa mano.

— Técnicamente, arriba Malfoy —gimió cuando su pulgar encontró su cierre. Draco soltó aire con fuerza y Harry se mordió los labios, la mano de Draco se quedó petrificada contra su boxer— Más bien, atras mio —continuó preso del deseo— Como ahora —agregó volviendo a mover sus caderas, ya que la mano seguía muy quieta.

Draco parecía estar procesando todo aquello. Vio como la mano volvía a moverse pero parecía más errática y distraída que decidida. Quiso golpear algo o alguien. Se mordió el labio intentando recordar qué había hecho para desencadenar al otro Draco. Nada que recordara, ese Draco parecía muy bien saber que quería de Harry y no él, gracias al buen Merlin, no tuvo que hacer nada. Solo se tuvo que animar abrir la boca y pedirle que fuera al baile con él. Lástima que ese baile ya había pasado. Se esforzó pero él único maldito momento en que pareció sorprenderlo fue cuando lo atacó y se exito. Y no estaba muy seguro que en aquella bizarra instancia eso lo ayudará, pero sin ideas se tragó su orgullo y se armó de valor.

— Pero con mis manos atadas —jadeó cuando la mano se apretó con fuerza sobre él, no iba a consentirle que le dijera pervertido otra vez, él era igual de pervertido— sobre mi cabeza —agregó tanteando el terreno y complacido escucho el ruido de la varita de Draco estrellarse contra el piso y como su otra mano lo sujetaba de la cadera— Y.. y las pier... piernas —tartamudeó avergonzado y excitado— tam...también

Draco soltó un gemido y se apretó contra él. Harry sintió contra su trasero una dureza con forma innegable y se pegó cuanto pudo contra ella.

— Eres un pervertido Potter —susurró mordiendo su oído Draco y Harry sintió como su cuerpo entero se prendía fuego  
— Y te encanta Malfoy —gimió girando un poco la cabeza, los ojos grises lo miraron llenos de deseo y pasión, pero Harry echaba en falta algo fundamental en ellos. Eso por lo que Harry hubiera entregado la vida en el lago por volver a ver.

Corrió los ojos dividido, quizás en ese momento era de esa forma como tenía que hacerse. Era de aquella forma que Draco iba a abrirle su corazón, y él lo deseaba, merlín sabía que todas las noches soñó con él, con su cuerpo. Con todo lo que dejaron sin hacer, con todo lo que hubieran vivido, pero ahí, en ese presente sentía un ligero frío envolver su corazón, separando una cosa de la otra y lo que había vuelto aquella noche en única y especial fue que cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban Harry lo veía en el fondo, subyacente Draco quería más que una follada. Este Draco... difícil decirlo, pero si tenía que apostar jugaría todo a que no, solo es y nada más.

Instintivamente quiso poner distancia. Bien aquella fue una mala, mala idea. Alguna vez aprendería? Seguramente podría pasarse la vida dándose la frente contra los más grandes paredones y nunca iba a aprender, cerró los ojos molesto. Seguía deseándolo, tanto que le quemaba la piel donde la mano de Draco lo tocaba, tanto que su dura respiración le habían puesto todos los bellos de punta, tanto que sus dedos se retocían incontrolablemente dentro de sus zapatos, pero él era más que un puto conjunto de hormonas necesitadas.

— Quieto Potter —murmuró Draco contra su oído— Ahora es demasiado tarde —susurró y Harry y su cerebro perdieron la partida, sus hormonas se habían encargado de la parte motora de su cuerpo y su cuello se ladeo contra de su voluntad— Tu maldito mestizo —gimió hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo— ¿Sabes cuántos años llevo soñando con esto? —espetó molesto sujetándolo un mechón de pelo y tirando de su cuello con violencia hacia atras.

Harry pasó saliva cuando vió de frente los ojos grises, fríos, duros casi molestos.

— Tantos años... —escupió resentido— ¿Y pretendes escaparte ahora que te tengo?

Lo soltó de golpe y lo giró en sus brazos.

— Debes estar soñando si piensas eso Potter —Harry abrió los ojos un poco asustado.

La frase ten cuidado con lo que deseas flotaba en su mente, restregandole que aquello distaba mucho de lo que deseaba. Puede que la vida que Draco tuvo en ese presente logrará cambiar algo fundamental en él...

— Creo que... mira, deberías... esto no es...

— Potter lo tuyo no es la elocuencia, eso es seguro —dijo Draco acercando su boca a su cuello— pero te lo voy a volver a repetir. —deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su cuello y cuando llegó a su quijada le dió una suave caricia con la punta de la nariz.

Dió un respingo, eso había sido hasta casi tierno.

— Ya no vas a irte —dejó un rastro de besos hasta su oido— Nunca te voy a dejar ir. —susurró quedamente y su pecho tembló. Ese tono...— No me importa cuanto quieras correr Potter —juntó sus frentes y la mano que había estado en su pantalón subía delicadamente por su abdomen— Siempre te voy a alcanzar Harry —masculló débilmente antes de besarlo.

Sus dientes capturaron su boca y Harry se preparó para sentir un poco de dolor, pero un gemido complacido salió de su boca cuando estos solo lo rozaron. Abrió lentamente la boca y la lengua de Draco lo asaltó casi con pleitesía.

— No sabes cuanto nos odie por esto —jadeo cortando el lento beso— Te tengo que odiar ¿sabes?

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y sucumbió. Allí estaba, aterrorizado, pero estaba y eso que tanto temió desapareció. Alzó tembloroso las manos y las llevó hasta sus mejillas. Draco inclinó la cabeza y se pegó más a sus manos. Lo miraba con tanto dolor que Harry temió estar lastimandolo.

— Pero no puedo hacerlo —dijo mirándolo fijamente— Y me molesta no poder, porque eso solo dice que soy débil. Que mi padre tenía razón.

— Draco...

— No Potter, —dijo callando con un suave beso mientras sus manos viajaban libres bajo su túnica— No me interesa, solo vamos a dejar una cosa en clara... —le dió otro beso lento que le robó el aliento— Si haces esto, es para siempre Potter, porque yo no tengo vuelta atrás.

Harry lo miró sin dar crédito. Asintió cuidándose de no hacer alguna idiotez como llorar. Y enlazó los brazos a su cuello besándolo. Mientras las manos de Draco se pegaban a su espalda y lo abrazaba entendió que era lo que había cambiado, en aquella realidad Draco iba a pasar a ser una paria.

— Ahora —dijo separándose de él acariciando sus costillas, libres de ropa ya que después de estar besándose largamente de algún modo se encontró sí mismo sin ella— ¿Que decías de atar manos y pies? —Harry se derritió contra sus manos con un gemido.

Definitivamente ahí estaba lo que tanto había esperado.

Ron trabajaba por aceptar esta nueva realidad, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y ese era el único motivo por el que Draco se controlaba cerca de él. Claro que las peleas iban y venían, siempre estaban, pero habían reducido toda rispidez en sus apodos. Draco actuó con la madurez que pudo y usaba los apellidos de sus compañeros, menos con Ron, que seguía siendo Pobreton. Su amigo no estaba para mucho más y si bien ya no lo insultaba, le dejó el mote de Hurón. Hermione se canso de que intentara que dejaran de llamarse así y le dijo que tenía que aprender a vivir con eso.

Los días que lo separaban de la prueba pasaron demasiado rápido y antes de lo que quiso que pasara se encontraba parado en la entrada del laberinto. El viento lo despeinaba un poco pero se sentía bastante confiado. Cuando giró vio a Cedric con su padre. Corrió la mirada y se obligó a recordarse que todo estaba bien, se obligó a recordar que no estaba solo. Un perro gigante estaba en las gradas y todos se volteaban a verlo cada pocos minutos. Sonrió de lado y se contuvo de silbar para que fuera con él. No quería atraer más atención sobre su irresponsable padrino.

— Potter —Harry se giro y vió a Draco que se acercaba a él. Traía su uniforme con el suéter pero sin la túnica. Harry vio que en su pecho una insignia brillaba. Rodó los ojos, justo lo que estaba necesitando— Quita esa cara Potter —lo retó con una sonrisa divertida. Harry lo vio caminar hasta él con las manos en los bolsillos y despreocupado. Las palabras se le atascaron en la boca. Desde esa tarde en el baño intentaba decirlo, pero siempre que la palabra acudía a su boca moría. Podía sentir que Draco pasaba por lo mismo, pero por algún motivo él tampoco la pronunciaba.

Poco a poco se iba frustrando más, pero dejó de lado aquello, tenía que concentrarse dígase el hecho de que como Draco predijo, Lucius puso el grito en el cielo, hasta donde le pudo sonsacar, su padre no le hablaba y amenazó con desenredarlo, mientras que su madre estaba dividida intentando que abriera los ojos.

— Leela —le dijo cuando se paró frente a él y lo beso rápidamente  
— Gracias, pero ya tuve el placer —respondió divertido abrazandolo.

— No creo, hazlo —Harry negó con la cabeza y se alejó medio paso para poder hacer lo que su novio le pedía.

Arriba Potter, Diggory tu apestas.

Harry soltó una carcajada y lo beso denuevo.

— Gran mejoría —comentó sintiendo las preocupaciones alejarse.

— Te lo dije —dijo arrogante— ¿Preparado, Campeón?

— Ni un poco

— Te dije que ganarías esto con los ojos cerrados. Krum es un idiota, Fleur... vamos no me obligues a decirlo, y ¿Diggory? Tiene suerte de no babear ante su reflejo. De todos ellos tú eres el único con un poco de cerebro.

— Dulce —dijo chasqueando la lengua.

— ¿Tengo cara de salir con un idiota Potter?

— Oh bueno, ya que lo preguntas...

— Callate. —espetó.

Los dos se callaron cuando la voz de Dumbledore les aviso que ya era momento de empezar.

— Bueno, te veo cuando esto termine.

— Más te vale —comentó Draco mirando el laberinto preocupado  
— Tranquilo, no pasara nada —con una sonrisa segura.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo turbado— Sólo, vuelve ¿bien?

— Como ordenes —le guiño un ojo y Draco se los robó.  
— Eres definitivamente un depravado. —Dándole un último beso Draco se alejó de él.

Harry vio complacido como se paraba al lado del macizo perro y su padrino le hociqueo la mano hasta que Draco lo miró molesto y le rascó las orejas.

Draco miraba el laberinto sintiendo los nervios destrozados. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y cuando el grito de Fleur cortó el aire cerró los ojos descompuesto. Lo único que le faltaba era que a Harry le pasara algo. Sirius recargo su apestoso hocico contra su pierna y más por el terror que lo invadía que por otra cosa volvió a acariciarlo. Cuando Dumbledore y la giganta escucharon los sollozos desesperado de Fleur lloriqueando porque Viktor la había atacado se aferró al pelo negro del perro.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y Draco se valió de un poco de legeremancia para entender que quería. Preocupación, su mente retumbaba preocupación. ¿Ahora se enteraba que su ahijado estaba metido hasta las pelotas en ese lío? Era indignante. El pobretón tambien seguia viendo un poco de gloria a todo lo que pasaba, Draco se enfermaba de solo pensarlo. Cuando Harry enfrentó a ese condenado Dragón casi le mete una imperdonable por la boca a Dumbledore y a su propio padrino. Es que dejarlo competir en aquella idiotez. Pero estaba atados de pies y manos, especuló herir a Harry y obligarlo a no participar, pero el muy idiota también estaba ligeramente orgulloso de poder hacerlo. Todos idiotas.

Una fría voz, muy parecida a la de su padre, le gruño que eso era lo que sacabas de enamorarte de un idiota cara rajada que encontraba los problemas con la misma puta precisión que atrapaba una snitch, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Desde que era chico y escuchó su nombre por primera vez sintió una conexión. Estaba intrigado, un chico había vencido a un adulto. Y más aún, había vencido a un hombre que su padre idolatraba, pero no fue hasta que lo vio. Oh, como olvidar el dia en que supo que su vida había acabado? No lo hacía. Tan pequeño, tan deslumbrado. Como sus pequeñitos ojos brillaban y miraba todo con la boca abierta. Tan tierno que a veces le provocaba golpearse a sí mismo. Recordaba cómo intentó deslumbrarlo, como intentó que pensara que Draco era único. Sonrió viendo los setos verdes frente a él. Había salido tan mal, que la vergüenza le dió una patada en la espinilla. Después en el tren, ese momento había sido el más humillante de su vida, por lejos y por mucho. Frente a otro se había arriesgado estirando su mano, ofreciendo su amistad, y lo rechazó. Como lo había odiado, pero los días pasaban y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, lo intentó todo, pero no podía y crecer no ayudó. Sin ir más lejos en el tiempo, en tercer año sus hormonas habían estallado y poco podía decirse a su favor. Ese año se había ensañado con él. Pero es que, vamos, ¿como te resistias?. Su pelo estaba mucho mejor arreglado, ya no era un delgaducho devil, había tomado más altura y su rostro se empezó a endurecer. Rezumaba confianza y destilaba todo lo que Draco quería tener. Su forma de caminar ya no era tan patosa y a diario se le iban los ojos, podía contar con una mano las únicas veces que cuando se medían no lo veía de pies a cabeza relamiéndose. Suerte mediante su padre le había aleccionado bien y podía esconder bien en el fondo lo que sentía pero, merlín, Harry y su maldito pelo revuelto podían con él.

Vió como Dumbledore peleaba con Karkarov y como este repentinamente se ponía paladio. Su padrino apareció corriendo e intentó atraer la atención de Dumbledore, pero este se encontraba tratando de retener a Karkarov que parecía pálido a la distancia.

— Joder con él. Algo malo pasó —murmuró queriendo ponerse de pie, pero el gigante perro ahora recostado sobre sus piernas impidiéndole moverse— Tu quitate —espetó molesto— Mira la cara de esos tres Black, algo pasó, algo está pasando en ese laberinto y Harry sigue en él.

El perro lo miró y negó con la cabeza, aplastando con fuerza sus piernas.

— Si algo le pasa —prometió mirándolo con odio— Te lo juro cucho, yo mismo te voy a despellejar.

El perro alzó la orejas y el mentón desafiante. Draco se inclinó ligeramente y susurró contra su gran oreja

— No tienes idea de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por él Black, te lo juro, más te vale que no me hayas impedido la posibilidad de traerlo devuelta, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Levantó la cara y con fuerza volvió a meterse en su cabeza. Todos lo creían muy débil, muy idiota, bien, tenía solo un as bajo la manga, pero gracias a su padrino era uno de los mejores ases que podía poseer alguien que no era precisamente el más rápido duelista. La Legeremancia y la Oclumancia eran un arte que controlaba a la perfección desde que cumplió once y Severus informó a sus padres que no tenía nada más por enseñar, pero se había equivocado. Draco se adentro todo lo que pudo, la biblioteca Malfoy estaba llena a rebosar de libros prohibidos y muchos de ellos tenían unos pasajes de lo más interesantes.

Atravesó un par de recuerdos que no le importaban y buscó uno que sí. Escarbó hasta que dió uno donde él y Harry hablaban, era de noche y los dos miraban las estrellas. Harry se volvió rápido para mirarlo y draco lo toco, solo toco un poco de su recuerdo y la cara de Harry pasó de ser la más efusiva a ser una mueca de espanto y asco. Se retiró lentamente antes de devolverle su precioso y esperanzado semblante. Cuando soltó la mente del animago el perro gimoteo por lo bajo.

— Solo para que te hagas una idea —comentó orgulloso y se quedó sentado contando con impaciencia los minutos hasta que la pata del perro le golpeó el brazo.

Meneó la cabeza y Draco rodó los ojos, volvió a surcar sus pensamientos y se alejó con asco de su mente; pena, comprensión, cariño. Lo que estaba faltando para que su madre terminara de decidirse era trabar una buena y bonita relación, tío sobrino, con su primo desheredado.

— No te pongas sentimental Black —le advirtió sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes. ¿Que le estaba haciendo Harry?

Como si lo atrajera con el pensamiento el moreno se apareció en el piso. Soltó tal suspiro de alivio que antes de darse cuenta lo que hacía, abrazó el cuello del perro y soltó una lágrima contra su pelaje. Una rasposa y desagradable lengua le dio un lametón en la cara pero estaba tan contento de ver a su maldito cara rajada vivió que le dió lo mismo. Sintió al perro tensarse y se giró para ver a Harry que seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Diggory.

Cuando el perro lo dejó pararse Draco bajó un par de escalones, cruzó una mirada rápida con Granger y esta empezó a llorar señalando algo. Sin pensarlo más corrió gradas abajo. Le lanzó un hechizo a los alumnos que se agruparon cortándole el paso y saltó cuando llegó al borde. Su padrino intentó sujetarlo del brazo con una mirada colérica, pero se zafó de su agarre.

— Volvió, él mató a Cedric. Ha vuelto —lloraba Harry.

Dumbledore intentaba hacerlo que se alejara del cuerpo sin vida de Diggory, pero Harry seguía balbuceando que Voldemort había vuelto y se negaba a soltar al chico. Draco sin pensarlo corrió al director y se agachó frente a Harry y le sujetó la mano

— Potter suelta a Diggory —le ordenó. Sus ojos enloquecidos no parecían estar entendiendo lo que veía porque retrocedió levantando su varita.

Draco se obliga a no temer, con la más fría de las expresiones volvió a hablar

— Que lo sueltes Potter

Harry seguía medio desorientado pero mantuvo la compostura. Repitió aquello dos veces más hasta que Harry bajó su varita y se paró. Acompañó sus movimientos como un espejo y esperó a ver que hacía, Amos los tiró para acercarse al cuerpo de su hijo, pero Harry no pareció notarlo porque se estiró de un salto hasta tomar su cara. Su discontinua respiración le golpeaba el rostro y todos los adultos se tensara su alrededor. Los gritos del señor Diggory estaban aturdiendo y la varita tibia de Harry le raspaba un poco la mejilla. Pero era sin duda sus ojos asustados lo que más le preocupaban

— Tu padre estaba allí —dijo recorriendo su cara

Draco cerró los ojos cuando la furia le partió el alma a la mitad. Merlin y ese era el mismo hombre que le dijo que la peor decisión que podía tomar en esta vida era estar con Harry. Quién podía ser tan, pero tan idiota de ponerse del lado de un maldito mestizo que había sido vencido por un condenado bebé y ya puestos, cómo podía ser tan idiota de hacerlo si dicho bebé había crecido y se había convertido en un mago formidable. Si tenía once años la primera vez que volvió a ganarle.

Abrió los ojos, Harry seguía mirándolo preocupado. Draco se había jurado jamás entrar en su mente, jamás siquiera rozar su mente, pero no pudo evitarlo. No entendía que veía Harry en su cara. Asco, repulsión o acaso era miedo y decepción. Con cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta penetró sólo ligeramente una capa, leyó dolor, tristeza y abandono. Parpadeó un poco confundido, eso no ayudaba pero repentinamente su cabeza unió esos conceptos y tomó sentido. Alzó una mano y la entrelazo con la mano de Harry que le sujetaba la cara.

— Yo estoy de tu lado —dijo despacio algo conmocionado por la rapidez con la que había tomado esa decisión— Creo que me enamore de tí. No puedo dejarte. —confesó asustado.

Harry se quedó mudo unos segundos. Y de golpe ya no tuvo miedo, no tenía miedo de ponerle palabras a eso que sentía. Esta vez no iba a desaparecer. Draco no se iba a ir.

— Te amo —susurró confiado y como lo sospecho Draco no desapareció, se quedó allí sosteniendo la mano. Ya verían cómo se las iban a arreglar para enfrentar todo lo que se veía encima. Por esos segundos se permitió solo pensar en su mano entrelazada a la de Draco y como él lo había elegido.

 **Fin.**


	8. Chapter 8

Epílogo

Harry se estaba mirando al espejo cuando uno de sus amigos entró

— Te ves muy bien con esa túnica —dijo Viktor con su marcado acento.

— Bueno, hubiera podido ser —murmuró por lo bajo— Aparte el rojo es mi color —se giró acariciando la piel gris y sonriendo de lado— Gryffindor: rojo, fuerza, lealtad... —enumeró sonriendo.

Su amigo sacudió la cabeza, nunca entendía los chistes de Hogwarts, y eso que se había casado con Pansy, pero no había quien lograra que pensara en las casas como algo más simples cursos.

— ¡Harry apurate! —gritó Ron entrando en su carpa. Su amigo silbó impresionado parándose frente a él— Bueno, ahora quien le va a decir al maldito Hurón que fue una idiotez pedirte que te pongas esta ropa —murmuró enojado chasqueando la lengua— Si hasta te ves bien —soltó un suspiro dramático y se sentó molesto a esperar que él se terminara de arreglar.

— Es el color —dijo Viktor palmeando su espalda.

Ron le sonrió de lado coincidiendo en que claro era la vestimenta, no que Harry hubiera pasado casi un año entrenandose a conciencia para ese día. Cuando los dos empezaron a reír a su costa, específicamente sobre su altura, fue su turno de negar con la cabeza y volver a verse en el espejo. De reojo vio como Viktor se limpiaba una lágrima y Ron seguía haciendo gestos con las manos provocando más y más risas en el morocho.

Cualquiera que los viera no creería que Ron supo odiarlo, y menos le creerían que Viktor lo envidió. Pero así fué. Hasta la guerra. Cuando tuvieron que abandonar el casamiento de Bill tan abruptamente Viktor lo tomó como una ofensa personal. Él mismo tenía parientes que murieron a manos de Grindelwald y no pensaba dejar que Voldemort avanzara sin plantarse a pelear. Se mudó desde Bulgaria y se unió a la orden. En la batalla de Hogwarts había peleado como uno más y como Harry sospechaba, allí encontró el amor.

— Señoritas, por favor, el novio espera ansioso. —dijo Pavel entrando vestido con su elegante traje. Cuando Krum se vino para Londres, él no lo dudó y siguió a su mejor amigo. Harry no había podido cumplir su promesa de volver con ellos y buscar a Ron y a Hermione, pero sí pudo hacerlo a la inversa. Ni bien los tuvo al alcance, los agarró y no dejó que se separaran— Ahora veo que es lo que espera ansioso —murmuró ladinamente mirándolo.

— Si a mi —remarcó Harry y con un suspiro final sentenció— Estoy listo.  
— Esperenme —jadeó Neville entrando de sopetón cargando a Teddy en los hombros— Merlín Harry, este niño sabe correr.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y alzó en brazos a su ahijado. Teddy le sonrió ampliamente y empezó a parlotear sobre su traje. Alzó la vista cuando el pequeño frenó para respirar y sonrió con el corazón en un puño. Ahora sí que su comitiva estaba completa.

— Bien Teddy, ¿te acuerdas no? Le tienes que dar los anillos a Draco cuando Nev te diga.—el pequeño que le llegaba a las rodillas con sus cuatro años y sus miles de balbuceos asintió orgulloso. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que todos tenían razón, los trajes de gala de Durmstrang eran soberbios, si hasta el pequeño Teddy lucía mucho más fiero de lo que era con todo ese pelo azul suyo alborotado.

Harry lo soltó para que fuera primero y Neville gimió yendo en su búsqueda. Hanna atravesaba su quinto mes de embarazo y él quería entrenarse todo lo posible.

— Listo Potter —preguntó Krum golpeando su espalda.

Harry buscó a Ron con la mirada y su mejor amigo le sonrió confiado.

— Listo.

Pavel le propinó una nalgada al salir de la tienda y Viktor hizo una mueca de asco en su dirección mientras avanzaba negando consternado por el atrevimiento de su amigo. Ron se rezago unos instantes moviéndose incómodo.

— ¿Algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó divertido.

Ron carraspeo y lo miro a los ojos convencido.

— Estoy contento por ti —dijo poniéndose colorado— Y me alegro mucho de que tu y el Hu... Malfoy se casen. —Harry se acercó un paso y poniendo una mano en su hombro lo miró con afecto  
— Significa mucho para mi, gracias.  
— Yo... hay más —corrió la vista e inspiró hondo— Se que... Merlín —jadeo casi descompuesto— Le dije no podía hacerlo y que tu lo sabes, ¿pero cuándo me escucha? —Harry mantuvo la boca cerrada al darse cuenta que era un pregunta retórica— Nunca, pero bueno amigo, tengo que hacerlo. Ella jura que no puedo —rodó los ojos saltando un relincho más que un suspiro— Cree que no me entero que intenta manipularme.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente. Desde que sus amigos salían Ron parecía muy distinto, más controlado, mucho mas maduro pero en momentos como aquel todavía veía al chico que le pidió medio avergonzado y medio valiente ver su cicatriz.

— Sabes que podemos decirle que hablamos y ya.  
— ¿Y dejar que gane? No, lo voy a decir una vez y no lo volvemos a repetir. No sacaras otra vez esta charla a colación y como intentes contarle al Hurón, mentiré vilmente y diré que inventaste todo ¿bien?

Harry asintió intrigado.

— Mira, ella insiste en que quizás te sientas solo. —Harry fue a negar aquello pero Ron lo taladro con la mirada, no iba a admitir interrupciones— Yo le dije que eran puras idioteces, tu sabes que estamos todos aquí. Pero ella me echó en cara que tu igual podías extrañar a los que no estaban. Y sabes Harry, tuve que darle la razón. —Harry cerró la boca impresionado nunca hubiera esperado aquello— me lo puse a pensar y entendí su maldito punto. Sé que echas de menos a Sirius, todos lo hacemos. Se que quisieras a que tus padres estuvieran aquí, o Remus y puede que hasta Dumbledore. —Harry se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta repentinamente afectado— Pensé que puede que hasta hubieras aceptado a Narcissa y la escoria de Malfoy si eso hacia feliz al Hurón. Pero, y hay un gran pero aquí, quiero que sepas que tu familia si está aquí. Y no, no hablo solo de Hermione y yo. Me refiero a todos los Weasley. —Harry sintió su garganta cerrarse dolorosamente— Tu no eres mi mejor amigo —Ron clavo sus ojos azules en él con intensidad— Eres mi hermano. Mi mamá dice que eres un hijo más y después de lo que Draco hizo por Hermione... también lo es.

Harry no pudo evitarlo y una lágrima escapó de su control. Todo su pecho dolía placenteramente. Escuchar aquello era mucho más de lo que había esperado y nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba.

— No tenia porque hacerlo y no soy idiota, sé que tuvo que ser él. Ella no recuerda como Bellatrix la torturó. Piensa que símplemente le lanzó un maleficio y esa desagradable palabra apareció en su brazo. No recuerda sus gritos, no recuerda el dolor. ¿Y sabes? él no tenía que hacerlo. Pero lo hizo y no fue por ti. Él también es uno mas de nuestra familia. De mi familia —puntualizó— Así que, nunca creas que estás solo. No lo estas, nos tienes aquí. ¿Bien? —preguntó alzando la mano— Hermano —agregó con una sonrisa.  
— Bien, hermano. —respondió sujetando el antebrazo de su amigo y lo empujó hasta abrazarlo.  
— Ahora vamos antes de que ese maldito haga un berrinche. —le guiño un ojo y salió rápido de allí.

Harry se sacó las gafas y se restregó los ojos. Estaba bien llorar en los casamientos pero no le apetecía cruzar la alfombra llorando. Se miró al espejo y puso con cuidado su mano derecha en su corazón. Recordó las palabras de sus padres, las de Sirius. Todos ellos estaban con él. Había tirado la piedra de la resurrección, pero podía escucharlos claramente. Veía la sonrisa de su madre. El orgullo de su padre. La felicidad de su padrino y el apoyo de Remus. Incluso podía ver la aceptación de Dumbledore.

— Gracias por todo —susurró despacio— Los extraño, pero sé que nunca me abandonarán.

Cuadro los hombros y salió de su carpa. El parque de la nueva madriguera era un sueño hecho realidad. Puntualmente el de Draco. Sabía que una vez que lo viera iba a volverse loco.

Molly le había dejado el pasto crecer hasta que le rozara las rodillas y Harry se había pasando horas interminable reduciendo frascos y colocandoles pequeñas llamas en el medio. Todos flotaban suspendido a escasos centímetros del pasto y algunas hebras más largas los escondían ligeramente. Viktor había dado con el hechizo para lograrlo el efecto y solo basto encantar una para que todas las demás la copiaran. Un altar de troncos y ramas entrelazadas era el punto focal. Todas sus amigas jadearon ensimismadas cuándo terminó de hacer crecer una preciosa enredadera con pequeñas y medianas flores doradas. Molly le sonrió complacida y tocando cada flor estas empezaron a brillar. Charlie lo había ayudado a atraer las pequeñas luciérnagas que jugueteaban entre las sillas blancas y Percy lo ayudó para tramitar los permisos para llevarse a su rubio de luna de miel directamente desde la chimenea. Iba a darle un tour por los mejores lugares turísticos muggle. Los dos coincidían en algo, después de tanta masacre y muerte, querían estar lejos todo por un tiempo.

Habían aplazado aquello hasta que lo dejaron de llamar, hasta que el último de los mortífagos estuviera preso, hasta que no hubiera una sola familia luchando por justicia a mano propia y también, hasta que el juicio de Draco terminó. Llevar la marca no les hacía especialmente felices, pero Draco se había negado a ser arrastrado a una casa de seguridad y después de su quinto año Harry aprendió a la dura que nadie podía encerrar a un mago capacitado en una casa y no esperar romper algo de él en el proceso.

Sacudió la cabeza, Draco lo mataría escuchara sus pensamientos. Le tenía prohibido reducir a un accidente desastroso de torpeza la honorabilidad con la que su padrino murió. _Estabas en apuros, no sueñes que no te hubieran entregado en ese mismo momento a Voldemort. Si él no llegaba con todos los demás date por muerto tu y toda esa pandilla de idiotas que te siguen como un puto grupo de ovejas._ No le gustaba a él que lo describiera así, pero Remus le dijo que murió como vivió, al límite y protegiedo algo de James.

— Harry, luces increíble —dijo Hagrid llegando a su encontró. Alzó la cabeza y vio a su amigo.  
— A ti también te queda —comentó divertido pensando de que clase animal tenia que ser la piel para ser lo suficientemente grande.  
— Pavadas —respondió ruborizándose— Draco ya esta listo.

Harry asintió y se encaminó a la pasarela. Todos los invitados se dieron vuelta para mirarlo y la música empezó a sonar. Harry no conocía la canción pero era una melodía perfecta. McGonagall estaba parada con una túnica azul aterciopelada que le llegaba hasta los pies. Se irguió cuando él y Hagrid se acercaron.

— Se ve muy guapo Señor Potter —comentó acercándose a enfatizar su piel.  
— Usted también profesora. ¿Lista?

Su antigua profesora asintió y lo tomó del brazo que le ofreció. Harry estaba decidido a pedirle a Molly que fuera su madrina, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca se dio cuenta que había llegado tarde. Hagrid apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y Harry deslizó la mirada al cielo y conforme lo vio poblado de estrellas.

Tenia sentido, ellos estuvieron a su lado desde siempre. Después de muchos años se enteró que su antigua profesora había pasado horas cuidándolo cuando lo entregaron a los Dursley y Hagrid había tenido que cargar lo que creyó era su cadáver. Cuando llegó la hora de pensar quien, metafóricamente hablando, lo iba a entregar a Draco supo que quería que fueran ellos. Ellos que habían tenido que verlo caminar a los peores momentos de su vida, se merecían estar en primera fila para verlo caminar a lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su existencia.

Cientos de pequeñas velas flaqueaban sus pasos y cuando sus amigos emprendieron la marcha una sonrisa absurda se abrió camino en su cara.

Todos estaban allí, todos los que importaban. Todos los que los habían apoyado, todos los que los querían. Ron tenía mucha razón, su familia estaba allí. Vio el séquito de cabezas rojas todas agrupadas y les guiñó un ojo a los gemelos, había dejado en sus manos el final. Los dos le habían dado esas sonrisas demoníacas y le juraron que no se iba a arrepentir, casi daba por seguro eso, en especial después de que fingieran querer saber los patronus de todos los que estaban en el comedor un día que él y Draco fueron de visita. Sabía que todos esperaban del de Draco, otro ciervo pero Harry sonrió cuando abrieron sus bocas impresionados por el precioso león que era capaz de convocar. Hermione le puso palabras a su estupefacción,  
 _— un León, puro y letal Gryffindor._  
 _— parecido al que tengo en casa. —_ respondió con una sonrisa mirándolo con soberbia— _y yo soy el Rey. ¿celoso Pobreton?_

Sabía que planeaban algo y no podía esperar a ver que podían idear con sus fuegos artificiales.

Kingsley en persona iba a oficiar su matrimonio y este lo abrazó con fuerza cuando llegó a su lado.

La música dio un salto y Harry se giró con los nervios destrozados. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco sintió un dejavu. Vestido con un pantalón, criminalmente ajustado, azul petróleo y un saco con tres benditos botones del mismo color Harry lo vio impresionado.

Había escuchando que cuando estas por morir toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, cuando él fue a ese bosque lo único en que pudo pensar fue que ahora otros iban a tener que seguir a partir de allí, que por suerte, no era él el que tendría que ver a Draco morir. Pero en ese momento, parado mirando a su futuro esposo, lo vio todo con claridad.

Vio sus ojos grises estudiandolo en la tienda de túnicas, lo vio parado en el tren extendiendo su manito hacia él, parado frente a él preguntándole si tenía miedo. Su sonrisa arrogante y creída. Sus ojos asustados preguntándole si era para siempre. También lo vio clavando sus ojos en Dumbledore determinado por participar en la guerra. Recordó sus gritos cuando él había insinuando esconderlo como a Sirius, sonrió recordado como había amenazado con romperle la varita si intentaba llevarlo a la fuerza. También lo vio quebrado en el umbral de la casa de sus tíos, y ese recuerdo vino a él el con tanta claridad como si fuera la noche que Draco se apareció, como sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían lo dejo pasar y como su novio lo arrincono contra la primer pared que pudo y antes de que pudiera ponerle palabras a la sorpresa, Draco lo arrastró hasta la cocina y lo desnudaba sin cruzar palabras, solo cuando Harry intentó lo mismo supo que estaba pasando, cuando se negó a sacarse la camisa Harry sin preguntar, sin volver a pedirle nada los cambió de posiciones y esa noche él se hizo cargo. Recordó su hermosa espalda arqueada contra el mármol, su hermosa boca ligeramente abierta jadeando, pero sobre todo recordaba sus lágrimas cuando al fin le logró sacar la camisa. _Me equivoque_ había susurrando y por más que beso la marca y juró que no era nada, que no significaba nada Draco, que se había sentado y abrazando a él, negaba con la cabeza . _No dejes que ella te defina, no eres una cicatriz_ , se lo había repetido hasta que Draco se corrió, pero aun así no dejo de llorar. Recordó las peleas, las amenazas de terminar su relación si no podía aceptar que ya no podían discutirlo todo, menos cuando ya no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego. Así mismo recordó que nada había estado perdido, y Draco volvió a encontrar su camino cuando el miedo lo dejó pensar. Recordó la guerra. Las frías noches de soledad, la angustia, la tristeza desgarrandolo y como todo se esfumó cuando lo beso en la mansión. Como sus ojos volvieron a la vida mientras Ron tiraba de él con fuerza para buscar a Hermione y Draco desaparecía guiñandole un ojo llevándose el cuerpo de Peter. Recordó sus brazos sujetándolo mientras volaban sobre las llamas. Recordó los maleficios que recibió en cuanto Voldemort cayó sin vida al piso. Como sus ojos histéricos juraban acabar lo que Voldemort empezó y como tiro con fuerza bruta de él hasta besarlo.

Viendo la sonrisa de su futuro esposo recordó como lo había mirado el dia que lo llevó a la mansión Black y le dijo que quería que él la decorara a gusto. Recordó su cara indignada cuando lo obligó a pintar a mano y sus quejas cuando lo baño de pintura. Recordó su perfil iluminado por un suave fuego mientras jugaba con Teddy y accedía a volver a pintar una y otra vez las paredes de su cuarto. Vio claramente el momento en que Draco soltó una carcajada y giró en su dirección con Teddy en brazos, recordó lo que pensó, lo habían logrado y ahí se lo pidió. Sin anillo, sin grandes cenas o lujos. Lo miro con una sonrisa y se lo propuso, le propuso ser justamente eso. Felices para siempre.

Parkinson iba caminando a un lado de Draco y Molly al otro. Hermione, Luna, Hanna y Zabini entraron antes que ellos tres y cuando Parkinson se paró frente a él con su mejor cara Slytherin y lo amenazó, sonrió.

— Tu solo atrevete a lastimarlo...  
— Parkinson —respondió inclinándose como si fuera a besarla— Quítate de mi camino porque te juro que voy a partir tu cuello.

La morocha se alejó y lo miró conforme.

— Esa es la actitud Potter —respondió satisfecha.— Cuida de él.

Molly lo miró llorosa y después de un ligero titubeo lo abrazo.

— Te ves guapísimo —susurró en su oído.  
— Gracias por todo Molly. —susurró abrazándola por su parte.  
— Es un honor —dijo llorosa— Los dos se ven muy bien —agregó sujetando a Draco y arrastrándolo para abrazarlos a los dos con fuerza.  
— Mamá —se quejó Ron a su lado— tienes que soltarlos —agregó rodando los ojos.

Molly los soltó con una sonrisa de disculpa y les arregló las ropas.

— Siempre igual —murmuró Ron que pasó por lo mismo en su casamiento.

Draco le lanzó una mirada mordaz a su amigo y se giró para mirarlo de frente. Harry se ruborizó un poco cuando sintió los ojos de Draco deborandolo.

— Es innegable Potter, en la dimensión que sea, tengo un impecable gusto.

Harry le sonrió con soberbia, cada hora de entrenamiento había valido la pena. Cuando Draco le advirtió que iba a tener que darle la mejor de las bodas para suplir tan insulsa propuesta Harry temió pero eso había sido retórica pura. Draco no lo dejó organizar nada. Básicamente le dijo que quería y Harry se las tenía que ingeniar para lograrlo.

Pero Harry había empujado su suerte y puso su impronta. Draco quería sillas blancas, Harry las puso pero había hecho crecer enredaderas en las patas. Draco quería que fuera al atardecer, no dejó que fuera una opción y por eso era de noche. Pero cuando Draco le dijo cual tenía que ser su vestimenta no puso ni un solo pero, lo único que hizo fue entrenar y entrenar. No tenía un mal estado físico pero ahora tenía un cuerpo de cuidado y Draco más feliz no podía estar. Cuando su rubio intentó hacer lo mismo lo desalentó, su suaves músculos eran la perfección personificada, y no quería que cambiara nada. Si a caso no puso peros cuando informó que iba a dejarse crecer el pelo como la tradición sangre pura acostumbraba, solo le dijo que jamás lo llevara como su padre a lo que Draco accedió rápidamente. Esa era la única diferencia que había entre este Draco y el que aún quedaba en su recuerdo. Su Draco tenía el pelo largo hasta los codos y caía sedoso de lado, liso y la mejor parte, siempre le hacia cosquillas por el cuerpo.

— Estas hermoso —le dijo sonriendo.  
— Obviamente —masculló satisfecho.

Pasándose a su lado Harry sujetó su mano. Sonrió de cara al ministro de Magia y se pegó a Draco.

— Muy poco Gryffindor tu vestimenta —susurró por lo bajo Draco cuando Kingsley llamó al orden.  
— Veras... me puse un boxer con mis colores —masculló divertido— ¿y tu Slytherin, que dices, boxer verde?

Harry le había confesado todo con el tiempo, había sentido miedo por hacerlo pero Hermione le dijo que Draco no lo iba a tomar por loco. Porque se tomó muy en serio sus palabras esa noche se encontraba así arreglados. Draco sostenía que el destino había hecho su trabajo, Harry tenía que enamorarse de él y en ese presente Harry nunca iba a ver al Draco de verdad, asique el destino lo había llevado a un Draco que se dejara conocer y el cual pudiera amar. Como tenía que ser, Harry volvió a él con todas las herramientas que iba a necesitar para buscarlo. Su nuevo valor, sus renovadas fuerzas y su esperanza de lo que podía tener.

— Ya que preguntas... —se acerco hasta que su boca toco su oído— No traigo nada Potter.

Harry gimió por lo bajo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro que se movía al ritmo de sus risas.

— Eres un depravado, casi señor Potter  
— Y te encanta —le dijo alzando su cabeza.

Cuando Kingsley estaba por reprenderlos por no esperar lo mínimamente aceptable para besarse, Draco le sujeto la barbilla.

— Te amo —dijo sobre sus labios— ¿Para siempre?  
— Para siempre. —le confirmo besándolo a su vez.

Kingsley chasqueo la lengua y Harry lo soltó.

— ¿Listos?

Harry miró una vez más a Draco, pensó en todo lo que perdió y todo lo que estaba por ganar. Más listo no podía estar pensó mientras Draco ajeno a su mirada asentía resuelto.

— Ya lo creo, tenemos que hacer de este Slytherin un mago respetable.  
— Sigue soñando Potter, te encanta mi costado Slytherin —dijo rodando los ojos.

Harry sonrió y pensó en la preciosa serpiente que se había tatuado Draco en la espalda en toda la espalda, Merlín sabía lo mucho que la amaba.

Fin.

Epilogo a pedido. ? ﾟﾘﾍ?


End file.
